


Expecting the Unexpected

by AlayneJade



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, MC's name is Nina, Secret endings 1 & 2's poilers, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneJade/pseuds/AlayneJade
Summary: It's been almost three years since the Hacker incident, Nina (MC) and Yoosung are newly wed and living a happy life. Of course, asking for things to be simple is too much.Or,Rika is found alive + The Hacker is Seven what?Or,Nina got pregnant at the worst moment ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, this is my first time in forever writing a fan fiction. Also, I don't have a beta reader so I apologise for the mistakes you might find! This focuses on Yoosung's after ending, it also has spoilers for secret endings 1 & 2, everything with some twists of course.  
> I mention throwing up in this fic, specially in this chapter. I don't give too much details, but just a warning!  
> MC name is Nina.

 Nina stared at the pregnancy test in her hand, there were two pink stripes. Blinking her eyes faster, as if confused of what she was seeing, as if it didn’t make sense. She was  _ pregnant _ . Even if Yoosung had made some jokes about them having a baby, they never really talked seriously about it. They’ve only been married for three months, and been together a total of two years and a half. Would having a baby be too fast?

 Without thinking, she threw the pregnancy test on the trash. After all, it could be a false positive. There wasn’t any point in telling her husband, right? Not until she knew for sure. Still, the anxiety was eating her insides. She read something about taking those pregnancy tests at morning was the best, for some reason. More accurate, perhaps? Suddenly she didn’t remember… 

  After washing her hands and leaving the bathroom, she grabbed her cellphone. It was better to hear it from a doctor anyway, right? So she asked for an appointment, instead of buying another pregnancy test. It was safer that way. 

  Cooking felt difficult that evening, the smell, the sight of it, made her sick. Still, she managed to do something simple for him (she was only having a tea). Then she filled Lisa’s plate with cat food, which meow in response. 

 

 “Nina?” Her heart almost skipped a beat as she heard her name, she’s been lost in her thoughts. 

 “Oh, hi!” She said, trying to sound cheerful. Instead it sounded… wrong. 

 “Are you still sick?” She threw up twice the day before and in the morning.

 “I’m alright.” She lied, she wasn’t.

 

  When she saw the look in Yoosung’s face, she knew she wasn’t looking good. How could she? The nauseas were killing her, her mind too. Were they ready to be parents? Her husband had just started working at the hospital (he proposed the day he graduated) and she had become more committed to the RFA, planning fundraising events and parties. Besides, Yoosung needed to have an eye surgery. 

 

   “You don’t look okay.” Of course she didn’t. “Maybe I should take you to the doctor…”

   “I already asked for an appointment, I’ll go tomorrow afternoon.“ Now he looked even more worried. Damn, her caring husband. “You should go and take care of your cute patients, I can go by myself.”

   “You crazy?” He said, his eyes wide. “What kind of man I’d be if I abandon my wife like this!?”

   “Yoosung!” She said, quite amused. “You wouldn’t abandon me… Look, I’m fine! Maybe just a stomach flu.” 

 

_  Maybe _ . 

 

    “At least let me take you there.” Nina nodded. It’d be suspicious if she also rejected that. 

 

   That evening they talked as normal, she pretended to feel normal. Still, he noticed her to be distracted, and how she went to bed far too early. Of course he was worried, but he tried to see it as paranoia. Nina was going to be fine, right? It was just a stomach bug, she’ll feel better after resting a bit and drinking lots of water. He wasn’t going to lose her like… No. He needed to stop thinking like that! It was doing more harm than good. She’ll be fine. 

  She had to be. 

 

  The following day started as usual for them, greeting everyone in the messenger, having a light breakfast and not throwing up… yet. Yoosung seemed more relaxed, as his wife seemed to feel better. Although he still insisted in being with her at the doctor’s office, to which Nina, again, said it wasn’t necessary. 

  Not an hour after their breakfast, she received a text from Jaehee. 

 

  **[Jaehee Kang]:** Good morning, Nina. How are you feeling?

  **[Nina Kim]:** So far so good :) How about you?

**[Jaehee Kang]:** You won’t even guess but I have the day free! 

  **[Jaehee Kang]** : I’m thinking about eating something proper this time, watch some of Zen’s shows, maybe leave my apartment for something that’s not work.

  **[Nina Kim]:** Really? That’s amazing! :D

  **[Jaehee Kang]** : Thanks ^^ I’ve heard a new coffee shop opened near. Would you like to go? If you’re feeling well, that is.

  **[Nina Kim]:** I have to go to the doctor :/ But I don’t think it’ll be too long!

**[Nina Kim]:** It’s at 3:30 p.m. I’ll text you when I’m done if you want?

**[Jaehee Kang]:** I can go with you if you want. 

 

 She thought a bit about it, maybe she could. After all, she needed to talk with someone! Who better than her, right? Nina trusted Jaehee. Even then…

 

  **[Nina Kim]:** I don’t want to bother you on your free day!

   **[Jaehee Kang]:** It’s not. I wouldn’t have offered to if I felt that way.

  
  


  It was true. Jaehee was an honest person, not as brutally honest a Jumin but still. Having a friend with her wouldn’t be a bad thing… 

 

  “You don’t have to take me to the hospital today, you know?” She told her husband. “Jaehee offered to go with me!”

  “Are you sure? I think it’s the best if we go together.”

  “Don’t worry, honey.” She said with a warm smile. “The doctor will probably give me some medicine and I’ll be better in a couple of days.” 

 

  Another lie. She felt as if that was the only thing she did lately, something her husband didn’t deserve from her. At her words, Yoosung smiled, even if forcefully, and accepted. “Just tell me if something happens”, he pleaded, quite desperately.  Nina agreed, this time it wasn’t a lie, if her pregnancy was confirmed then of course she will tell him. Well, if you thought about it, she could tell him right  _ now _  but she still didn’t know how to feel. 

  The rest of the day went as normal, except for, well, throwing up after lunch. Oh, and the anxiety too. Time seemed to pass so slow and fast at the same time, how fun.  However, before she could tell it was time to meet Jaehee and go to the doctor’s. 

  As the doctor’s office wasn’t very far from either of them, they met there. Jaehee was waiting for her outside the place, she was wearing a grey blouse with a blue skirt that reached her knees; her hair was a bit longer, reaching her shoulders. It almost seemed like a different person, but that was the true Jaehee (she was more than a secretary!). On her part, Nina was wearing a grey blouse with a leather jacket, a pair of jeans and black shoes that matched her bag . 

 

 “Is everything alright?” Her friend said, after greeting each other. 

 “I…” She sighed, she just needed it to say it! “I might be pregnant.”

 “Oh” was the only thing replied she got, her friend’s face showing surprise. “How are you feeling?”

 “Well, the nausea is unbearable but other than that I’m great!” She tried to joke, but Jaehee wasn’t laughing. “I don’t know, don’t you think it’s too soon?”

  “That’s not for me to decide, is it?” Damn, the reasonable one. “What did Yoosung said?”  

  “Nothing. He doesn’t know.” She explained as they entered. “I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. But it could be a false positive, I want to be a hundred percent sure before I tell him.” 

 

  Jaehee didn’t reply to that, obviously not agreeing with her. Still, Nina was grateful that she didn’t try to argue, she just wasn’t in the mood for that. 

  They sat in the waiting room, while Jaehee was fangirling about Zen’s new musical. After all that time,  Nina felt a bit awkward talking that way of him (they had flirted when they first met in the messenger, but she was a married woman now!), but she didn’t mind listening to her friend. Hell, it was exactly what she needed right now! Talk with a friend as if nothing important was happening, just silly talk.

 

  “Nina Kim?” A nurse called. 

 

  She took a deep breath and stood up. That was it. 

  The doctor seemed a serious one, not even smiling for a second. There were a few routine questions, the doctor barely looking at her and writing notes, which only made her more nervous. Then she was asked to lie down on a stretcher and expose her belly in order to check. Then he put on her some sort of cold gel and pressed the ultrasound probe against her. Nina didn’t look at the monitor until she heard, heartbeats. 

 

  “It seems that you’re eight - week pregnant. Congratulations, Mrs. Kim.” 

 

 Before she noticed, tears were falling through her cheeks but she was smiling. It seemed like the size of a peanut, but she… loved him. Or her. It seemed that all she needed was to see it in order to be sure, as all the problems in her mind disappeared. It would be complicated, but it would be fine. They’ll make it work. 

 She had the ultrasound image in her hands when she exited the office, excited to show it to Jaehee. Except she wasn’t in the waiting room, so she asked a nurse for her and was informed that her friend left. That… didn’t make sense. When she opened the door to leave the building, she saw her, talking over the cellphone and looking absolutely frantic. Nina felt like throwing up again, did something happened?

 

 “Jaehee?” When she noticed her, she hung up saying ‘I’ll call you back’. 

 “Nina, didn’t you check your cell… No, of course you didn’t.” She was talking fast, looking pale out of sudden. 

 “What happened? Is everyone okay?” Nina asked desperately. 

 

 Jaehee looked like she didn’t know where to start, but she forced herself to calm down. She took a deep breath and looked at her.

  
  “They found Rika… She’s alive.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I was hoping to upload this chapter days ago but this week was so tiring that I didn't have the energy to do so. I'm really sorry! Next week, though, seems like a light one so I expect to either write a longer chapter or to upload it faster this time (if it can be both, that'd be great!). Also, even if this fic focuses mainly in Yoosung x MC, I do want to dig in in the Mint Eye thing (headcanons, my interpretations) plus include all the other characters and give some POV to some.  
> Again, this is un-beta'd but I re read before uploading anything. Still, if I made a mistake, just let me know! Kudos/comments are much appreciated :)

 After the first party that Nina organised, things became rather… chaotic, to put it mildly.  Not only wasn’t the hacker captured, but Seven seemed visibly shaken by it. At first Nina didn’t notice it, as she was worried about Yoosung’s health, getting disheartened after finding out he lost the sight of his left eye. He’d be okay, though, she believed it! Even if Seven felt bad about what had happened to Yoosung and the fact that the Hacker escaped, it wasn’t that what got him like that. Still no one could tell what  was it exactly. Soon after, he stopped joking around and logging in as much.

 Then there was V.

 Granted, he rarely was on the messenger even before the hacker came. Still, afterwards, he stopped coming in altogether, only talking through private messages to whoever he needed to speak. He texted Nina a couple of times before, just to ask how was she doing. Even with Yoosung, whom he had reconciled in the end. Strangely, now Seven seemed to  hold a grudge against V.

  That’s when it happened.

  One day, Seven entered the chatroom to say that working with them had been an honor, but he was leaving RFA. Then he left the chatroom, without saying another word. Everyone started messaging him outside the messenger, calling him. Nothing. The following day V asked Seven to please return and that Jumin should be the head of the RFA, before leaving himself.

  Nina met with Yoosung that day, his eyes were red and his smile was fake. Understandably, as Seven was one of his best friends and the RFA, Rika’s legacy, was falling apart.

 

  “I don’t want to seem weak in front of you, Nina.” he replied when she asked how was he. “I want to be a strong man, like you deserve.”

  “You are strong, Yoosung!” she reassured him with a smile. “But you’re not a robot! You have the right of being upset!”

 

   When it seemed that everything had fallen apart, Seven appeared in the messenger and started acting like his silly self again. Of course, everyone expected an explanation that never came. “I will tell you everything one day, but for the meantime, trust me.” Yoosung was tired of things being hidden from the group but he accepted. In all those years, Seven never told them what had happened.

  Yet now he might.

 

* * *

 

   

 Nina started to read all the messages, fifty eight of them, after getting on a taxi with Jaehee. Seven had sent the number of a coordinate, without another word, to the messenger. Understanding its meaning, Jumin sent people to that place and what they found…

 The hacker, Seven, V, brainwashed people, Rika…

 Everything was so much that no one had the time to explain everything, no one could understand how was Rika still alive. How could she hide away like that? Did she have any idea how many people she hurt? Specially Yoosung! Speaking of which, he had not answer any of Nina’s calls. Jaehee told her that it was of no use, it was better to meet him face to face. Thinking of him made Nina think about the ultrasound image she had in her purse, what was she going to tell her husband? She promised herself to tell him as soon as the doctor confirmed it, but was it _really_ the best moment?

  She looked at Jaehee, who seemed lost on her thoughts.

 

 “Eight weeks.” She said, barely loud enough. “I’m pregnant and on my eighth week.”

 “What…?” Jaehee said, suddenly confused. Until… right. That’s why she went with her to the doctor anyway. “Nina…”

 “You can congratulate me later.” She said, as if it were no big deal. “I know today’s been crazy and…” Out of nowhere, Jaehee hugged her, surprising Nina.

 “I want to congratulate you now! This is… ” She broke the hug, looking mildly amused. “If someone told me, three years ago, that Yoosung would the first one getting married AND having a baby…”  Jaehee shook her head, still amused.

 

  For a few seconds, Nina let herself forget about what was going on and smiled at Jaehee’s words. However, it was just seconds, as she saw they were just a few blocks away from Jumin’s penthouse. Yoosung was there… and so was Rika. None of them were told much, just that Seven found both the hacker and Rika, and got hurt in the process. For security reasons (which none of them could figure it out), Jumin had called a doctor to take care of Rika and see if she was okay. The thing was, why not take her to a hospital? Seven went to one, so why Rika couldn’t?

  They got out of the car in a rush, the anxiety returning to them. The small but light conversation they had in the car already banished, Nina felt a headache coming. The minute in the elevator felt too long for both of them, there were so many things happening! When they (finally) arrived at  Jumin’s door, they noticed a couple of guards, who didn’t let them in. Jaehee, however, talked as if everything was under control and wasn’t freaking out, explaining that Jumin asked them to come. They had to wait five seconds too long, before they were allowed in.

  Jumin, who looked very tired, was talking with an older man (the doctor, Nina assumed) before turning to see them. Neither Yoosung nor Rika were there.

 

  “Where…?”

  “Take a deep breath first.” He replied, too calm for her taste.

  “What do you mean? Where are they?” Nina asked, a little too irritated.

  “How is she?” Jaehee asked, ignoring her friend.

  “Sleeping. It seems that she’s fine physically, but psychologically…”  He closed his eyes and let go a sigh, clearly distressed. “Assistant Kang, could you find a good and discreet psychiatrist? Ask their address, so my driver can pick them up and bring them here.”

  

  Jaehee nodded, before taking her smartphone out, looking for everything she could find. So much for a free day…

 

  “I was serious Nina.” Jumin said, suddenly. “Take a deep breath, the last thing Yoosung needs right now is seeing you troubled.”

 

  Not only was he right, but it was the last thing her body needed too. Her head hurt, she didn’t need to put more pressure, not when it wasn’t just about her anymore. Nina was aware that her husband must still be shocked, that Rika was sick and… No, she being anything but calm wouldn’t help. So she did as she was told, she took a deep breath.

 

 “I’m fine”, she said, both to Jumin and herself. “I want to see… them.”

 

 Yoosung and Rika weren’t far away, at all. In fact, they were in one of the rooms of his penthouse. Even if the place was quite big, she wondered how Yoosung hadn’t heard them. It didn’t matter she supposed, it wasn’t like he was ignoring her or anything…  No, he needed to be by Rika’s side at the moment, she knew that. Still, a very selfish part inside of her was annoyed but she didn’t know exactly at what or who.

 Nina took another deep breath before opening the room’s door carefully. It was quite simple considering the luxury of the penthouse, it was rather minimalist, white walls, a couple of dozens flowers, a simple (though not cheap) bed where a blonde woman was sleeping on, Rika. She looked so peaceful, as if she had no worries. Yoosung was sitting next to her bed, holding her hand and didn’t even notice Nina until she spoke.

 

 “Yoosung.” she said, loud enough for him to hear but quietly enough not to wake Rika up. It was just then when her husband acknowledged her, he stood up rather slowly and went to her.

 

 He didn’t say anything, neither did she. Understandably, he was still too shocked and she couldn’t find the right the words to a situation like that one. So, she reached for his face with her hands and he leaned in for a second, before hugging her. Not too tight, but filled with emotion. It said all the things neither of them could, “I don’t know how to feel, I don’t know what to do”, “we’ll figure it out together”.

 Yoosung once told her that Rika’s adoptive parents, his aunt and uncle, didn’t care for her that much. Even then, how could you bring something like that up? The only option for them was to take care of her, as it wouldn’t be fair for Jumin if she stayed there (and neither would Yoosung allow it, for sure.)

  Jumin appeared a few minutes afterwards, when they weren’t in each other’s arms anymore. In order not to disturb Rika, they went outside the room to talk. According to Jumin, it’d be better if everyone just stayed there until the next day, minimum. It wasn’t wise to take her home just yet, not until another doctor would take a look on her and then… Well, they’d see. It was important that no one, but the people from the RFA knew about it. Nina still couldn't understand why but she didn't ask either. Another apartment in the building was being prepared for them as they spoke, he explained.

 

 “What about Lisa?” Nina suddenly remembered.

 

 It might seem a bit weird to think about a cat, considering everything that was happening. Yoosung looked confused for a second, as if he had just forgotten about her, but Jumin understood. Of course he did.

 

  “I’ll send someone to pick her up. Elizabeth the third has enough food, she can share some. “He explained. “Maybe I could get some toys for Lisa, this will indeed be stressful for her.”

  “Thank you, Jumin.”  She replied, sounding a bit tired. Her head never stopped hurting, was it just the stress? Or was it because of the pregnancy? Maybe she should google it later…

  “I know this is situation is…” Jumin said, not finding the correct word. “Either way, are you okay, Nina?”

  “Right.” Yoosung said, it seemed like he forgot about a lot of things. Still, he couldn’t believe he forgot about that. “What did the doctor say?”

  “I’m fine, I’m just a bit tired.” It wasn’t a lie per se, but she didn’t answer his question either.

 

  If Yoosung noticed something off, he didn’t show it nor he commented about it. Jumin, however, looked at her with some sort of intensity. Luckily, he didn’t make any comment either. Or so she thought, as the moment Yoosung went to check on his cousin again, the older man gently grabbed her by the shoulder and said, just loud enough for her to hear,

 

 "Is there anything you need to say? Saying today's been chaotic would be an understatement, but you can still talk to us." 

 "I can't, not now. But when the time is right..."

 "Oh, where did I hear that before?" He said, quite annoyed.

 

  Nina frowned at his words, it was a completely different thing! Instead of arguing, though, she went to the room where Yoosung was. The ultrasound image was still in her purse and she couldn’t help but wonder. When, exactly, would be the right time?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Ok, first, I really liked this chapter. Even if I feel it could be better...  
> Anyway, here it is! Kudos/Comments are appreciated :)  
> P.S. Still un-beta'd *sighs*

 According to google, headaches were, in fact, normal in the first trimester of the pregnancy. These could be worsen by bad posture, changes in someone’s vision and, of course, stress. Then the only option would be to relax, wouldn’t it? Except that there were things they still didn’t know, Nina wasn’t sure if knowing would make it better or worse.

 The place in Jumin’s building was rather nice. It wasn’t as luxurious as his own penthouse, but it’d be incredibly ungrateful to see it as a problem. Modest, but not cheap. Everyone seemed to be okay with it, Yoosung didn’t care as long as he could keep an eye on his cousin, Lisa wasn’t bothered at all by the change, Rika… Well, she was awake now but she didn’t talk to either of them.

  Yoosung sounded at the verge of tears, when he saw her waking up. She seemed calm, even smiled a bit. Still, she didn’t talk, barely responded to their words. It only upset Yoosung more, but maybe the doctor would find a cure, right? Well, it wasn’t as simple as that, the mind was more complicated. Or that’s what the doctor said, anyway, she explained that it would take a while as her problem seemed severe. Still, they shouldn’t lose hope.  

  It was the beginning of their second and, hopefully, last day there. The apartment’s refrigerator was packed with food, so it wasn’t necessary to leave in order to get anything. Although, Nina seemed fine on the outside, she felt as if she was suffocating. Would it be selfish to leave, just for half an hour? She made breakfast (again, just ginger tea for her), she asked Rika what she wanted but, again, found no answer. The moment Nina finished making breakfast, leaving the tea cup untouched for a moment, she called Yoosung’s boss. Saying things like he wasn’t feeling well, that he could barely get out of bed, in order to win him a day or two to stay there with them. Well, with Rika. Even if the blonde girl wasn’t a difficult one, Nina felt guilty to leave Yoosung taking care of her alone.

  Nina felt so tired (thank you, pregnancy), but couldn’t bring herself to show it. It wasn’t wise to drink coffee either, even some sort of teas were off limit as well. On the one hand, she felt like it’d be another burden for Yoosung to also worry about her. On the other hand… a small part of her, something that she wouldn’t admit out loud, was afraid that if her husband knew, he wouldn’t care as much. Since the moment she met him, he’d been the sweetest guy but she had to compete with Rika’s memory to win his heart, too.

  It was just paranoia, she knew that. Selfishness as well, she was aware of that.

 

 “Do you want anything else?” Nina asked, too carefully, to Rika.  

 

 At first, Rika looked at the plate for half a minute before slowly grabbing the fork and start eating. They tried talking normally, but it felt too forced. She never felt that way with him before…

 As a response, the blonde girl stood up and went to sit down to the sofa. Yoosung waited a few seconds before following her. The plates were left there, Nina just looked  at them, feeling so lonely out of sudden. In order to have something to do, she stood up and started cleaning the dishes, even that cup that was still half full. _It doesn’t matter_ , she repeated in her head, _I’m just being selfish._  

 Then she heard her cell phone ring. Drying her hands first, she went and picked up without even seeing who was calling.

 

  “Good morning. I’m guessing everything is in order, right?” It was Jumin.

  “Hi, Jumin. Yes, everything is fine.”

  “You sound tired.”

 

  _I am_ , she wanted to reply. Then again, she shouldn’t have to pretend with everyone, right?

 

   “Yes, I’m sure of that.” Jumin didn’t reply, but it didn’t seem to hang up either. “How are you?”

   “As well as anyone can be in this situation.” He replied in a monotonous voice. “I’m going to see V.”

 

  Right. Now Nina felt guilty for not asking about him nor Seven these past days, even if there was much on her plate already. Both of them had been shot, Seven in the arm, V in the chest. As far as she knew, Seven was never in danger, even if he had fainted from blood lost. V, however, was in a more critical place. Still unconscious as far as she knew…

 

  “Is he…?”

  “Awake? I’m afraid not.”

 

 She almost said she was sorry, but she knew it was no point to it. None of it had been her fault, and Jumin would point that out.

 

  “Please, let us know if something happens.”

  “I will. And Nina…” Again, just silence. For a second too long. “Perhaps we wouldn’t be in this mess if some members of the RFA would insist on keeping secrets.” With that, he hung up.

  Suddenly, she felt like crying. Not because of sadness, but anger. She was well aware of the fact that that was Jumin’s place, that she should be grateful… For what, exactly? He still hadn’t told anyone (or her, at least), why they couldn’t just take Rika home. So it wasn’t just her keeping a secret.

  How dared he?

  Other things they got from their own apartment, were their clothes. Without saying a word, she went to the bedroom and changed. She wore a short but lose blue dress, with small white dots; some blue nylon thighs, plus some beige shoes that matched her purse. She barely brushed her hair, before deciding it was enough.

 

  “Yoosung.” She said. Her husband was talking to his cousin, who was still not responding. He turned to see her. “I need some fresh air, so I’ll go for a walk. Unless you need me to stay.”

 

 There was no point in giving excuses, she wanted to be honest with him. If he was disappointed, he didn’t show it. Quite the opposite, he smiled at her.    

 

  “Alright. Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.”

  “It won’t be long.” She said, before kissing him on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

  Where, exactly, was she going? It didn’t matter, so she just walked and walked without a destination.  Which might be a bad idea, as she promised not to take long, or at least be home by lunch time. Alright, maybe thinking about food when she only had half of a cup of tea wasn’t the best idea. Plus, how long had she been walking? Alright maybe it was best to return and… Wait.

  Across the street she was walking, was a hospital and outside there was a man smoking.

 

  “Seven?” She said, not loud enough for him to hear.

 

 Then she crossed the streets, almost running. It’s been a while since she last saw him, just a few days ago she thought he was badly hurt. Yet there he was, looking rather healthy (well, except for the smoking part). Suddenly, she felt guilty for not putting more effort to know how he was.

 

 “Seven!” She almost shouted this time, as she got closer to where he was.  

 “Nina?” He asked, clearly surprised.

 “Are you alright?” For a second, Seven frowned, not understanding her question. Then it hit him.

 “Oh. My arm still hurts but…” Then he waved it away, as if it was of no importance.

 

 Then Nina saw him, really saw him. Saying he looked tired would be an understatement. He was pale, with dark circles under his eyes; it seemed as if he had seen horrible things that couldn’t get out of his head. Suddenly aware of their surroundings, she remembered it.

 

 “V is here, right?”

 “What?” He asked, as he took a drag on the cigarette, Nina looking the opposite side and covering both her mouth and nose with her hand. “He’s not there, as far as I know.”

 

 Seven threw the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. If it were another day, maybe Nina would reprimand him and he would pretend to be annoyed, even calling her ‘mom’. It didn’t seem like something appropriate at that moment.

 

 “Then why…?” Before she could finish asking a question, the man started to lit another cigarette. “Seriously, Seven?”

 

 Once again, she covered her nose and mouth in order not to inhale the smoke. Her friend looked irritated at that, which only confused her.

 

  “Why do you suddenly care?” He snapped. “You sick, or something?”

 

 Nina blinked, unable to respond. Seven had _never_ talked to her or anyone like that.  

 

  “Do you suddenly care about health? Or are you pregnant?” He asked, sounding annoyed.

 

 Her face must have said it all, though, as the man opened his eyes widely.

 

  “I have to - It’s time for me to go.” She said, ready to run if necessary, even considering how weak she was feeling out of sudden.

  “Nina! Wait - Shit! I’m sorry.” He threw the cigarette away and reached for her.

 

   Nina still felt hurt, it seemed as if that was the only thing she felt lately. So when Seven touched her shoulder, just a simple touch, she cried. Silently, but still. Why was she feeling that way? Nothing of what was happening was about her, she knew that damn it! The redhead hugged her at seeing her like that, feeling like the biggest jerk.

 

 “I’m sorry.” He repeated, but Nina shook her head.

 “It isn’t your fault. I just have a lot on my mind.” She explained, as she broke the hug gently. She took a paper tissue from her purse, to clean her tears.

 “So, you’re…” He didn’t finish the sentence, when Nina nodded. “So I leave the messenger for two hours and I missed this, huh?”

 “You left for five days, Seven.”

 “Time isn’t real.” He shrugged, she smiled at that.

 “It’s fine. No one knows but Jaehee and, well, you.” Seven looked surprised at that.

 “Okay, there’s something I need to know though.” He asked seriously, Nina nodded. “Is it… mine?”

 

  At first, the words didn’t register in her head, but when it did…

 

  “You…!” Seven was laughing, really laughing, now. Until Nina hit him playfully in the arm, and he went ‘ow!’. She laughed as well.

  “But you know what this mean, right? A new player of LOLOL! A partner in crime!” Nina groaned at his words, but she wasn’t being serious. Seven was about to comment that that was to be expected of Yoosung’s child, when he realised it. “He doesn’t know.”

 

  It wasn’t a question, but there was no judgement in his tone of voice. He wondered why, though, she could tell.

 

  “At first I didn’t know what to think about this, but I’m happy.” Nina told, as she smiled sadly. “Yoosung is going through so much right now, with Rika and all. I feel as if all I’ll do is add stress for him and he won’t…” _Be as happy as I am._  

 

 The redhead thought about the boy, the man, that lied in a hospital bed. So, he could understand where she was going. Finding out he was going to be a parent at that moment, would be shocking considering his situation, considering he already had someone to take care of. Would he had to choose between his child or his brother? The mere idea upsets him, so he stopped thinking about it.

 Then again, he and Yoosung were different. So far, Seven had never thought about marriage and children; as it was risky because of his job. Yoosung, however, always talked about having a girlfriend, before Nina arrived; he trusted Seven when he told him he was going to propose, how he hoped to be a good husband. Sure, he never mentioned kids as far as he knew, but Yoosung not wanting children? It just didn’t make sense.

  “You’re not giving your man enough credit, Nina.” Seven said, with a smile. “Wait a couple of days, if it makes you feel better. But he’ll be happy, even in this situation.”

  “Thank you. I mean it, I haven’t talked with anyone about this yet. Jaehee is so busy right now.” She smiled. As she was about to speak again, the headache returned. “I’m seriously regretting skipping breakfast, right now.” Nina said, feeling dizzy out of sudden.

   “Why didn’t you tell me? C’mon, there must be a place to eat nearby.” Still, Nina shook her head.

   “I need to go back, I told Yoosung…” She tried walking away, in order to get a taxi when…

   “Nina!” Seven shouted.

 

  Just as she was about to fell, he catched her. Her eyes were closed and didn’t seem to respond to Seven’s calls. The only option was a doctor, so he took her in his arms and carried her to the hospital’s doors. All he could think was about her safety, so he payed no attention to the ringing of her cell phone.

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Nina's outfit! -- > https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ba/5b/da/ba5bda622c21f310c1cf3d4eb164d024.jpg
> 
> Alright, nobody asked this, but here they are the RFA's members ages in this fic. In Korea, they usually are one year older, so I'll add both ages :)
> 
> Nina: 23/24  
> Yoosung: 23/24  
> 707: 24/25  
> Zen: 26/27  
> Jumin: 29/30  
> Jaehee: 28/29  
> V: 29/30  
> Rika: 26/27


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, three things! First, I'm so sorry for taking this long to update! The thing is (without getting into too much details, as it'd be longer than the chapter itself), because my University sucks, I had to start five classes a month later and having to caught up was proving challenging. So, that's why.  
> Second, this chapter was supposed to be longer but I'm going on a trip tonight and I return on Monday. I didn't want to take even longer to update.  
> Third, I didn't check everything as I usual do, so I apologise in advance for the mistakes!  
> Fourth (I lied), 164 kudos?? Wow, I can't believe it! Thank you so, so much! :)  
> Now, let's go with the story.

 He still remembered the night he realised he wanted to marry Nina. Eight months had passed since he asked her to be his girlfriend, the plan was to go to a café and then go on a walk to the park. In a matter of minutes, however, grey clouds started to appear in the sky. Then cold drops of water started to fall, just as Yoosung was arriving at the café, covering his head with a coat as he had not brought an umbrella. That’s when he heard a car horn, as he looked he realised it was a taxi and that Nina was inside.

 

 “Come in.” She said, opening the car’s door, and so he did. “Let’s go to your place and watch a movie. It’s depressing going out with this weather, unless…”

 

 She waited, as if expecting his opinion on the matter. The truth was that, as soon as he saw the sky, he wanted to stay in his apartment. Still, he wanted to see Nina more than anything else. Plus, changing plans at the last moment wouldn’t look good, right? Well, she did and he was grateful.

  When they arrived, she went straight to make some popcorn and told Yoosung to pick up whatever movie he wanted. A romantic one he thought, it’d fit. Just as he was looking through netflix, a loud thunder made him jump and Nina scream. Then all the lights were just out.

  Great.

  As Yoosung didn’t have any candles, he lit the ones used in his birthday, shaped as the number twenty - one. Thus, they were sitting in dining room illuminated by two birthday candles, it was…

 

 “This is so pathetic!” Nina exclaimed, which would have sound very rude (plus destroy Yoosung’s self esteem) if she hadn’t burst laughing.

 

 Then he started to laugh too. They both laughed until their ribs hurt, because, yes, it was so lame! The lamest date ever and they were still laughing. All he wanted was to make her happy, but she already made him happy not matter what. Even there, in a dark place listening to the storm, illuminated by two dumb candles.

  The lights returned an hour later, almost blinding them, yet the storm didn’t stop. It wasn’t wise for her to leave in those conditions, so she spent the night there. He was supposed to give her some clothes to sleep in, which in the end were not necessary…

  It wasn’t the first time they were intimate, but it was the first time he woke up with her by his side. He had a lazy smile on his face as he watched her sleep, not wanting to leave bed. Of course, his stomach had to ruin everything, he was starving! So, he had no other option but go to make breakfast.

  As he was making some omelettes, Nina hugged him from behind. She was wearing one of his T-shirts, and she was smiling.

  “Morning.” she greeted.

  “Morning.” he replied.

 

 The mere idea of waking up everyday like that, for the rest of his life, it couldn’t get better. He _needed_ to marry that woman. Still, he wanted to be a good husband and he needed to have a stable job to do so. It wouldn’t be fair for her or his parents, as they were the ones paying for everything he had.

  From that moment to that very day, he’d never felt cold feet nor felt like he’d made a mistake. As couples do, they did argue but it was a rare occurrence, plus they never lasted. Yes, they were happy. Yet things felt off in the last couple of days, uncomfortable even. Yoosung still felt overwhelmed with Rika’s arrival, caring more for her than anything else. Still, that was expected, right? For years, he thought she was dead! And he had loved and admired her so much! Nonetheless, when he realised it’s been an hour since Nina left, having eating no breakfast, he started to worry. The thing was, that he should have asked before she was leaving, he would have! Specially considering she wasn’t feeling well! And he simply, forgot?

  Such for the good husband he promised to be…

  So he called her, promising he’d be the one to make lunch, whatever she wanted. However, she never picked up. Then again, without any response. Suddenly, his cellphone started ringing… but it was Seven. Seven? They hadn’t talked in more than a week, all Yoosung knew was that he was alright, yet he never called. Could he be blamed under these circumstances? Apparently, he thought too much as the cell phone stopped ringing. It didn’t matter, Yoosung would call him later. Now, however, he needed to talk to his wife.

 

* * *

 

  Seven entered the hospital running, grateful for the sliding doors as he couldn’t opened them having Nina in his arms. As soon as he was inside, he called for someone for help. In mere seconds, there were nurses asking what happened, guiding him to a room. There was a doctor there, who told him to put her on a stretcher bed.

 

 “Sir, can you tell me what happened?” the doctor asked.

 “She just… passed out.” Well, that wasn’t it, was it? “Wait! She said she didn’t have breakfast and… She’s pregnant.”

 “Her name?”

 “Nina Kim.”

 “Miss Kim, can you hear me?” He asked, his face closed to her, opening her eyes and looking at them with some penlight. Then he addressed Seven. “Are you a relative?”

 “No, I’m…” Seven was saying, as he realised something. Opening his eyes wide, he grabbed his cell phone. “I’m calling her husband!”

 

 It was the first time in forever since he spoke to Yoosung, he wished it was in better conditions. It rang once, then twice, then…

 A heartbreaking scream filled the room, even if it wasn’t there where it happened. Even if it was several rooms away. Still, he could recognise it everywhere! He hung up, running away, ignoring the doctor’s questions. The scream itself wasn’t that loud, but it seemed he had developed a sort of sixth sense, he could hear his voice anywhere. Just as he arrived to where the turmoil was happening, he could see two nurses looking rather scared. He couldn’t blame them.

 

 “Saeran!” He shouted, entering the room. His eyes were open wide when he saw it, his brother’s wrists tied to the sides of the bed. Seven looked at the nurses. “What is it?”

 “He’s violent! We’re not allowed to…”

 “I don’t care!” He shouted, scaring the nurse even more. “I didn’t give permission to do this! Is this even legal?”

 

  Before listening to her answer, he went towards his brother, who still was fighting against the restrain. He looked so scared…

 

  “Saeran.” This time, he addressed him calmly. “Stop resisting, you’ll hurt yourself. Here, let me help you…”

 

 It didn’t work, though, as he got an even more violent reaction, as he brother growled when he touched him. “I’m gonna help you.” He said, trying to give a reassuring smile. Saeran kept shouting “get out, get out!”. Still trying to reassure his brother, he managed to lose one of the belts that were restraining his wrist. Surprisingly, the man in the bed didn’t try to attack him nor to lose the other belt by himself.

 “Leave.” His brother said tiredly.

 

 And Seven did. There wasn’t much to do there anyway, all he’d do would be distress him even more. Saeran would get better, he was sure of it! Yet, at that moment, it was not wise to stay.

 Then he went and talked to the nurses, a bit calmer but still angry, about what had happened. Apparently it was necessary, as he seemed to be dangerous for others, just as for himself. Considering that Seven hadn’t allowed them to drug him, there wasn’t much of a choice. Still, seeing him like that reminded him of moments he wished to forget, things that were buried deep inside him but seemed to come out again.

  He wanted to leave, not deal with anything. It was selfish, of course, he finally had something good to do for his brother! He had caused him so much grief, what Seven was going through at the moment was nothing compared to it.

  Perhaps his mind, as a way of protection, focused his attention elsewhere. Just like that, he remember Nina. It hit him hard and before he could tell, he was reaching for the cellphone that was in his pocket. Yoosung better picked up that time!

  It rang only once when he heard his friend’s voice.

 

 “Seven.” He sounded nervous. “I know we haven’t talked in a while, but right now…”

 “Nina is here. At the hospital.”  

 “What!? What happened? Is she okay!?” Yoosung seemed at the verge of panic.

 

  Well, what was he supposed to say? It didn’t feel right to say everything was alright, as he wasn’t sure of it. He couldn’t tell him about the pregnancy. Either way, he needed to say something because he’d been silence for a little bit too long and Yoosung was probably a nervous wreck.

 

  “She fainted, but…”

  “WHERE IS SHE?”

 

 Seven almost jumped, his heart threatening to hurt his rib cage. He’d never heard Yoosung shout, not like that at least. It was understandably, but still surprising. As soon as he gave him the address, Yoosung hung up. It was okay, though, he understood.

  He needed to see Nina, though. Thus he went to the room she was staying in, to find her laying down, absolutely pale, but awake. A nurse seemed to be checking her blood pressure.

 

  “Seven?” She asked, sounding absolutely tired.

  “I’m here, Nina.” He said, with a smile. Or trying to. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here, I was talking to Yoosung. He’ll be here any minute.”  

  “I’ll tell him.” She said. It was more of a thought said outloud, than actually addressing Seven. “Even with everything going on, he will be happy, right?”

  “Of course!” He guaranteed. “He will be happy for little Seven!”

  “I’m not naming my child that!” She laughed, some colour returning to her cheeks. However, her smile seemed to dropped a little later. “Seven, I know it’s not my business. But why were you here? Are you really okay?”

  “Nina.” He sighed. “I was visiting someone, but I can’t tell you right now. Please understand.”

 

 Nina pursed her lips for a second, before nodding.

 

  “I understand, Seven.”

  “Saeyoung.”

  “What?” She asked, confused.

  “My name, my real name, is Saeyoung.” He confessed, it felt strange to say it out loud. But good. “You told me about your pregnancy, I guess it’s fair for you to be one of the firsts to know.”

 

  She was in silence for a moment, as if still digesting it.

 

  “How do you want me to call you?”

  “As you wish.”

  “Alright, Saeyoung.” She said, with a smile.

* * *

  


  The second after Seven told him about Nina, he went to look for his keys. His heart was beating fast, feeling as if he were going to throw up in any second. It felt as if getting Rika back, would cost him Nina. He knew that kind of thinking wouldn’t help at all but he couldn’t help it.

  Perhaps he had to ask some of the guards to look for Rika, as he wasn’t sure whether he should take her with him or not. Jumin said it wasn’t wise to take her to a hospital before, Yoosung still didn’t know why but he trusted him. It felt like crap to leave her like that, but it wouldn’t take long he hoped.

  

 

 “Rika.” He said gently. “I have to go for a minute, but I’ll be right back.”

 

 Just as he was about to exit the apartment, he heard it.

 

  “Yoosung.”

 

  He was supposed to feel happy to hear her voice once again, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t be happy when Nina was at the hospital, not matter how much he waited for that moment. Only after seeing his wife safe and sound, he’d allow himself to feel happy.

  

 “Don’t.” Rika said, getting closer to him.

 “It won’t be long, I have to go Where Nina…”

 “Don’t!” She said louder, grabbing his wrist.

 

 He never thought he’d see a look like that from her. She wasn’t looking like the innocent, sweet woman that she truly was. It was scary, so much that he almost forgot why he needed to leave.

 As he tried to take her hand from him, gently, she grabbed him harder. There was fire in her eyes, a certain determination that he couldn’t figure out. Yoosung knew he could get her hand of his wrist, but might hurt her in the process.

 Maybe he’d take longer to get to Nina, he thought sadly. So he went to reach for his phone, to warn Seven and ask to please take care of Nina meanwhile, when he felt her nails bury into his skin. Yoosung almost screamed.

 

 “Don’t.” She said, this time calmer.

 

 In a way, it was scarier.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop decided this life was not worth living and died. Yes, you read it right. Thanks to many unfortunate lost of previous works, I've decided to write in Google Docs just in case. Thank God for that or I'd have to re-write more than half of the chapter!  
> Still, I couldn't write for days and when I did, well, it was strange. I had so many ideas, but it seemed as if I had forgotten how to write! Needless to say, this chapter could have been a lot better! Sorry for that and for any mistake you might find.  
> Also, I want to thank all of the lovely people who told me to take my time, as I was also with finals. Thank you! You're the best!  
> Now, let's go with the chapter!

 According to her calculus, it only took her forty minutes to get to the hospital  _ on foot _ . Then why was he taking so long? It’s been an hour already and Yoosung was nowhere to be seen. Nina was sure that he would get a taxi, or ask for one of Jumin’s employees to take him there. Seven, Saeyoung, told her not to worry and left the room to call him again.

 She was currently drinking some healthy smoothy, that Saeyoung bought for her, trying to think about something else. Mostly, she thought of how lucky their child would  be. Nina had been the product of a one night stand, her parents agreed to keep her and raise her, just to regret it a couple of years after she was born. If she had to count the times she saw her father in her childhood, she would only do so with one hand, once when she was seventeen; her mother tried, she really did, but she wasn't good at it. In the end, she was left to be raised by her grandparents. Sometimes her father remembered her and sent her money, but nothing more. Still, he didn't care enough when she was left alone at the age of nineteen, her grandparents having passed away. Her mother did, in a way, but she didn't know how to be a mother and Nina didn't feel like she needed one anyway.

  Sometimes, she feels surprised to having found a good man, to have a lovely place and wonderful friends. The first time she told Yoosung about it, he hugged her and told her that he’d be a good man for her, that he’d protect her and she’d never be alone again.

  Even with everything that was going on, her son or daughter would have caring parents. Plus, grandparents from Yoosung’s side, aunts and uncles. Yes… Everything would be alright.

  The door opened out of sudden, which almost made Nina anxious but…

 

 “It’s you.” She said, sounding quite disappointed.

 “Wow, sorry!” Saeyoung said, rolling his eyes. 

 “That’s not what I meant.” Nina apologised. “I just…”

 “I know.” 

 Just as Nina was to ask him about her husband, Saeyoung stopped her, raising one hand.

 

  “He’s coming, worry not.” He said, offering no more explanations. 

 

 There was no truth behind his words, but Nina didn’t notice. Perhaps because she wanted to believe that everything was alright, or perhaps because Saeyoung was a good liar. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter; the point was to gain time and not let her worry. 

 

 “Name suggestions!” He exclaimed, excited out of sudden. “Seven if it is a boy, Elly if it is a girl.”

 “I’ll... think about it.” She lied, drinking a bit more. “The doctor told me I’m good to go. I need to take some prenatal vitamins, rest and don’t skip meals. Like, ever! I… I want to go home.”

 “Yoosung will be…”

 “Not at Jumin’s place, but ours! I don’t even know why we can’t be there.” It had only been days, but she was growing tired of that place. “Rika can’t even go to a hospital, we have to…”

 “Rika?” Saeyoung remembered suddenly. Then, his eyes went… darker. “Yeah, that’s wise.” 

 “Do… you know something?” She asked, hopeful to find any answer. “There are so many secrets…”

 

  Saeyoung couldn’t help but chuckled at that.

 

 “I don’t want to point fingers to anyone, but you’re not exactly free of sin, are you?” There wasn’t any accusations, nor judgement on his voice. Plus, Nina must admit he did have a point.

 “Yeah, alright.” She sounded frustrated, but she’d find the true sooner or later. 

 

 

* * *

 

 It wasn’t a strange occurrence to wake up like that, to open his eyes and see nothing but different shades of colours. That pain in his chest, however, was not part of his routine. He tried to move, just to get paralyzed by the pain, forcing him to lay down once more. 

 

 “V!” 

 

 Even if he didn’t recognise his surroundings, he’d recognise that voice anywhere.

 

“Jumin?” His voice sounded hoarse, it almost hurt, as if it had been a while since he last spoke. “W-what…?”

 “Take it easy, V.” His friend spoke gently, something rare in him. Thus, something must be wrong, right?

 

 That’s when he heard him calling someone, a nurse?

 Then it came, hit him like a lighting.  Luciel, Saeran, Rika’s frightened face… He had been shot! If he wasn’t wrong, it was Saeran who did it (unless Luciel hated him even more than he suspected…). That could wait, but there was something that couldn’t.

 

 “Where is she?” V looked at his friend, barely identifying his face, but he was there.

 “She’s in my building with Yoosung and Nina.” He gave no more explanation, and before V could ask something else, both a doctor and a nurse arrived. The doctor asked him questions and he replied, even if he did not care for that at the moment. 

 

  It took a long time before they were left alone once again, yet no one talked. Perhaps V was scared to ask, perhaps Jumin was scared to answer. In the end, it was the lastest who talked first.

 

“I won’t ask for explanations now, you’re just waking up and you’re hurt. But I hope you understand how serious this is.”

 

 He said nothing, he was well aware of what he had hidden and was deeply ashamed of it. There was no point in trying to defend himself, plus he didn’t have the energy to do so. After everything that had happened, he could only think about Rika and… 

 

 “What about Luciel and…?” He stopped, he couldn’t even bring himself to say his name. Both because he didn’t know if Jumin knew, and he also felt shame for what had happened to Saeran.

 “The Hacker? In a different hospital. Seven goes to see him every day and I’m paying for everything, but if this is known… Well, there’s nothing I nor my father could do.”

 “I know I have no right to ask you for anything, but please, don’t let this be known.” 

 

 Maybe now the twins could have a normal life, or something close to it. This time, he wouldn’t allow something to happen to them. It was the least he could do.

 

 

* * *

 

  She didn’t know where Saeyoung was. Hell, she didn’t know where Yoosung was! It was getting ridiculous, really, to still be there. The worst part was that she had stopped feeling worried, but annoyed. It couldn’t be because of Rika, right? There were people in the building, someone could guard the door or have an eye on her. 

  Yet something told her it was it, he was late because of his cousin.

  Without waiting another more second, she stood up, a nurse warning her about it. Still, she was going to find Saeyoung and ask him to call her husband again, as her cell phone was without battery (in her defense, she was expecting to go on a walk and return in half an hour top). He was smoking a cigarette, perhaps, she’d scold him later; but she would find him before.

  As she was feeling better, though still weak, she left the room despite the nurse protests. To her luck, she didn’t need to look for her friend for long, as she saw him entering another room a minute after. She called him before that.

 

 “Nina!” He sounded surprised, for some reason.

 As she was about to reply, she was interrupted by someone. A man inside said room, whose door Saeyoung was still holding open.

 

  “You?” He asked in a monotonous voice. Nina tried to see who was in the room, he seemed to have silver hair and look a bit like… 

  “Can you wait for me elsewhere?” There was something odd in his tone of voice, it took her a second to realise it was directed at her.

  “Oh, so you now also decide who I can or not speak to.” the man said, rather sarcastically but still without any strength in his voice. 

 

  Suddenly, Nina remembered what Saeyoung had said, about visiting someone there. Yes, and he asked her not to pry, too; she was going to respect that. Without addressing the man, she nodded and left to wait in the room she was before (the nurse would be happy, at least). Still, as she left and heard the door closed, Nina couldn’t help but wonder who that man was.  Saeyoung rarely shared personal information, hell, he just told her what his name was after years of friendship! Perhaps it’ll take him a couple of years to reveal that information, too. Perhaps… 

 

  “Nina!” a man called, running towards her. A man that was extremely late, also.

  “Where have you…?!” Before she could reproach him, he hugged her. A little too tight, he seemed tired, as if he had come running from the apartment. Still, Nina wanted some explanations.

  “You’re alright! I mean… you must be! Are you?” Yoosung was talking fast, cupping her face and looking at her as if trying to see if something was wrong. 

  “Yes, I am.” she said, taking his hands off her face. “I was discharged already, I guess we could go now. Please let… Seven know about this, through a text or something, while I go get my purse.”

 

  Nina didn’t give him time to reply, she just left to the room. Looking at him, you could see he was worried; yet, if he was, why did he take so damn long?! It was because of Rika, she knew. She’d talk to him, but not there. What was the point of making a scene either way?

  When she returned, she barely spoke to him, just asked him if he got there by car. And, oh, he did! Without saying a word, she went to the car with him, just a few steps ahead of him; ignoring every pleading he did.

 

 “Please.” He said tiredly, as soon as they were both in the car. “Yell at me if you want to, tell me all the awful things you want to tell me. I hate this silence.”

 

 And she wanted to! Why did he take so long? Was she in second place now? Nina wanted to yell, wanted an explanation, but every word drowned as soon as she saw his hands. There were bruises, it seemed as if he had cut himself with something, but no knife seemed to have made that work.

 

 “What happened?” There wasn’t any anger in her voice anymore, just worry. And then, Yoosung broke down.

 “She wasn’t like this!” He explained, his voice broken and his eyes full of tears. “I wanted to be here, Nina! I really did, you have no idea how much I worried! Because I can’t lose you! If I did…” Yoosung took a deep breath, before continuing. “I’d never recover, I wouldn’t want to. Rika… she didn’t let me leave.”

 

  So she was right, it was Rika. Cupping his face in her hands, she asked again but more gently. 

 

  “What happened?”

  “I don’t know. She started to talk about this… party, where everyone would be happy. About how it was ruined, she sounded mad. None of her words made sense and I was scared of turning my back to her. I was scared for her and of her… I’m sorry, I’m so...”

  “It’s alright!” Nina hugged him, it seemed like the right thing to do. Still, there were things she couldn’t understand, but there wasn’t any point dwelling on it. Not now, at least. “I forgive you.”

 

 Nina wanted to cry as well, instead she thought that Rika’s situation was more complicated than they thought and with the baby… 

 

 “I know she’s your cousin and you love her, but can we handle this? Especially…” 

 “Especially what?” 

 “No.” Not there, not in those conditions. “Let’s go, I need to show you something.”

 

 

* * *

 

  He opened his eyes, blinked a couple of times and thought deeply about what he just saw. It had been shorter than his previous visions, even if them weren’t long in the first place. A couple of random (or so he thought) images appeared in front of him, he heard a scream also.  _ Hers _ . There was blood also, he saw it staining a wooden floor, a floor he knew too well. He could see someone’s point of view, not his, looking at the ceiling. A hospital ceiling.

 There was nothing else.

 Either way, he needed to warn them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone noticed I never included Zen?? I did! But like only a chapter ago... Luckily we'll be seeing more of him and the others next!   
>  Also, no one asked but  
>  tumblr: fromdemonsandart.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry if this came later than sooner, but I was sick :/ Anyway, I feel like this chapter has more dialogues than anything! Also, I think this my longer chapter ever here? That's cool, I guess :P  
>  Now, to the chapter!

 Rika seemed like her normal self,  _ more _ even, which only served to disturb Nina. After hearing what had happened, well, she wasn’t sure whether to feel sorry for her state of mind or to fear her and wanted her away. From what he told her in the car,  Rika seemed very paranoid and asked him to run away with her, rambled about some party. It took him a great effort to convince her to let him leave, or else he’d had to use physical force and he wouldn’t dare to do so. 

 The blonde woman ignored them when they arrived, thankfully. Well, for Nina, as she wanted to look into Yoosung’s injure, even if it wasn’t by any means serious. Her husband, however, was still worried about her even if she told him (like ten times) that she was okay. Nina found it almost ridiculous how much they cared more about the other than themselves. Almost.

  Nina applied some ointment on Yoosung’s wrist, then covered it with a dry bandage. 

 

 “You should rest.” He said, as soon as she finished. When she nodded and left, Yoosung knew something was  _ wrong _ .

 

 No matter how much he loved her, he was the first one to admit that his wife was stubborn as a mule. To simply obey, even if it was for her own good, was very unlikely of her. She never told him what was wrong, but he wasn’t going to interrupt her sleep in any way. Perhaps she was just angry at him, he couldn’t blame her… All he could do was wait and cook something for her, as she had only drank tea and a smoothie in the whole day. Now that he thought about it, he’d only had breakfast, so did Rika. Thus, he started to cook and as he did, he promised in silence that he’d be a better husband; he’d never fail like that once more. 

 

 “What are you doing?”

 “Seriously?” He sounded almost tired, his word sounding like a sigh. Still, he wasn’t mad. “You said you were going to rest less than a minute ago.”

 “I said nothing like it!” Nina almost sounded playful, but still looked rather pale and tired. “I’ll eat with you, take a bath and rest at night. I’m tired of laying down.”

 

 It wasn’t a lie per se, but she knew that as soon she hit the pillow she’d be fast asleep. No, that wasn’t the problem. With everything happening, what if Rika lost it again? At the moment, she didn’t seem to be paying attention to any of them but to some paintings hanging on the wall. Until the doctor visited again, prescribe something for Rika, or at the very least tell them what they could do, she wasn’t letting her guard down. It was just his wrist this time, the injury itself not being serious, but for how long? What if she did something worse? The moment Nina sat on that bed, she felt unnerved by not having Yoosung there, even if he was just meters away.

 

 “No, you’re just tired.” 

 

  Fair enough, she thought, but she wouldn’t give up that easily.

“If I’m so tired, why am I here? Why am I arguing with you?”

“Easy.” He said, this time with a smile. “Because that’s how you are, you’d need to be asleep or something to not argue.”

“Perhaps.” She allowed herself to smile, feeling light for the first time in days. But then…

 “You didn’t tell me before, but what did the doctor say.” There wasn’t any playfulness in him no more, she could understand why though. “The fact that you seem to avoid the subject is making me nervous.”

 

 Three plates were placed on the table and Nina didn’t reply. It was dumb, really, to postpone it; as it never seem there’ll be a ‘right time’. 

 

 “Do you see anything different in me?” Just the day before, when she was taking a bath, she touched her belly and felt… different, as if it wasn’t as flat as before. Even if the change was minimal, it was still a change. Or maybe it was all in her head.

 “Different?”

 “Yes, like physically?” 

 “You’re changing the subject.” He said, with a brow. 

 “It’s the same subject! And can you please answer me?” 

 Even if Yoosung still suspected it was a distraction, Ninaseemed serious about it. Everything else considered, he decided to indulge her. 

 

 “You look a bit pale.” Nina sighed at his comment.

 “I will eat and then rest. With one condition.” She said with a cocky smile, which Yoosung would have found adorable if it wasn’t for the situation itself. “You have to stay with me until I fall asleep.”

 

 That was… a curious petition. All things considered, he thought she’d asked for something more, something bigger, and he would have obliged. Again, he was disappointed in himself  and wasn’t expecting anything less from her. Those feelings aside, he felt his heart beat faster at the suggestion. Obviously, as a marriage, they slept in the same bed; still, with so many things going on, they barely had time to spend as a couple. That simple petition, stay by her side until she fell asleep, was everything to him.

  He left the plate for Rika in the table, even if it was ignored as previously. It was like a ritual of some sort, he placed the food and she ate whenever she felt like it. 

  When Nina tasted a bit of it, she realised how hungry she really was. Then she made a huge mistake, by starting to eat faster than she should. But it was so good! And she felt as if lately she hadn’t… Oh no. Her stomach didn’t reject the food, but it seemed that she should have taken easily, as her insides started to hurt. Even if she wanted to pretend to be alright, she couldn’t. Of course, Yoosung’s noticed it, becoming alarmed by it. And yet, the pain went as it came, making Nina felt even more tired out of sudden. 

 

 “I’ll… eat later.” She stated, as hungry as she was. Yoosung went to her side quickly, worry in his eyes.

 “Nina! Are you okay? Maybe you should have stayed in the hospital a bit longer…”

 “No! The doctor said I’m okay. I need to eat well and rest, that’s all.”  Relaxing was a good option, too, but she was finding it hard in this situation.

  “Alright, let’s go to the bedroom then. I’ll make you something to eat when you wake up.”

  “You can just reheat…”

  “Absolutely not!” He said, indignation showing in his face. “I’m not going to give my sick wife reheated food!”

 

 Nina wanted to say that she wasn’t technically sick, but he had a point. Eating food like that wasn’t the wisest, specially considering how delicate her stomach was in that moment. Besides, it wasn’t only her health at risk… Yes, she needed to think a bit more.

 

 “You’re right.” She admitted, not willing to argue about that. “It’s better if I…”

 

 A knock in the door interrupted her, then she looked confused at her husband. Both of them agreed not to use the services Jumin provided, as it seemed unnecessary (and greedy), so it couldn’t be it. Yoosung went to see, quite confused as well. Perhaps it was because of, well,  _ everything  _ but they shouldn't have felt that paranoid. Why, oh why, didn't they think maybe it was Jumin? And he was. 

 

 “It's a bit late to be having lunch, don't you think?” That was the first thing he said, lifting one eyebrow and looking past them, to the living room table. 

 “Hello to you, too.” Nina just wasn’t in the mood. Either way, Jumin chose to ignore her attitude (though, deep down, he liked it.)

 “There was a situation.” Yoosung explained, or tried to. Before doing so, he couldn’t help but look to where Rika was. It wasn’t wise to talk about what had happened in front of her. Then he pointed with his head outside, waiting to discuss it outside of Rika’s presence.  

 “I’ll go and rest.” Nina said, feeling a bit better knowing that Yoosung wasn’t alone. Giving her husband a kiss on the cheek, she left to the bedroom. 

  “I hope you feel better.” Jumin said, but Nina didn’t seem to hear him.

 

 Both men, however, left the apartment. Jumin had a suspicious look on his face, but made no questions… yet. 

 

 “Before you explain this - and you will -, I have some news.” Jumin took a deep breath. “V, he’s awake.”

 “What?” Yoosung said, his eyes wide open. “That’s… Oh my God, that’s fantastic! I need to tell… No, she’s resting now… I could tell Rika…”

 “No.” Jumin interrupted. “It’s not wise, not now at least.   He also asked me about her but…” He sighed, looking tired out of sudden. “It’s more complicated than you think.”

 “I know. Rika’s situation is… worse than I thought.”

 

 There was a silence as Jumin waited for his friend to elaborate. Still, he was aware that Rika’s mental health was rather serious. Now, how much was it? Again, he just waited, it seemed that Yoosung founded it difficult to explain. 

  “Nina was at the hospital today.”

 “I know.” he replied, to Yoosung’s surprise. “Luciel told us.” 

 “When…? I guess he did, I didn’t check my cellphone after bringing her here. Thank God Seven was there or else…”

 “Why was he there, anyway?”

 “That was the last thing in my mind, Jumin.” Yoosung said, frowning. “I was thinking about my wife’s safety. I still do.”

 

 There was something in Jumin’s face, as if he were thinking hard about what to say next. Not because he didn’t know, but because he didn’t find it appropriate. Instead, he just sighed, dropping the whole idea of saying what he was thinking.

 

 “Why can’t we talk inside?” 

 “Right. Rika, she isn’t well.” To give more meaning to his words, he showed his wrists to his friend, who opened his eyes widely. “She didn’t want me to leave, she kept talking about this party… I ended up agreeing with her, just for her to let me leave! But it took way longer than expected.”

 “I see.” There it was again, the strange look in his eyes, as if he knew something and wasn’t sure whether to share it or not. “I’ll tell assistant Kang to arrange another date with the doctor, she’d be coming here…”

 “Look.” Yoosung interrupted. “We really appreciate what you’re doing for us, we really do, but maybe it’s time to go home. I think this been stressing Nina out, that’s why she’s been throwing up, why she fainted. It may also help Rika, too!”

 “It’s more complicated than that.” He sounded very tired out of sudden. “Just wait another day and I’ll tell you. Not everything though, as it concerns more people than your cousin. I ask you as a friend, give me a day or two. Hasn’t this day been stressful enough? It’s not even noon yet.”

  “One thing. Just tell me one thing!” 

 

 Because yes, that day had been stressful enough! The only reason why he wasn’t falling apart was because it’d be selfish, both Nina and Rika needed him! Friend or not, he couldn’t ask that; he couldn’t say something like that and just expect him to wait.

 

 “Well.” Jumin said, not having been affected by Yoosung’s outburst. “Let’s just say that she isn’t just a mere victim. Tell Nina that I hope she gets better, call assistant Kang if you need anything.”

 

 And with that, he left.

 

* * *

 

 

 The sun was starting to drop, the sky turning an orange tone. He just sat there, contemplating, at the balcony and caressing Elizabeth the third’s head. For the first time in what it seemed years, he was not thinking about Rika’s situation, but Nina’s. Yes, he felt affection towards her, but there was something… odd going on lately. While he didn’t mean to pry, his head hadn’t left the subject drop.

_ It wasn’t his business _ , he repeated to himself over and over again. Other people’s lives were not something he should pry on, nor other people’s… 

 He sighed, maybe it was just over thinking. And if he wasn’t, well, it was still none of his business. Then, why couldn’t he stop thinking about it? Why was he looking at his cell phone and opening the messenger, prepared to send a private message.

 

 [Jumin Han]: Luciel, how are you?

 

 Then he waited, knowing all well that maybe it’ll take hours for him to reply, even more. Still, he was surprised when he saw a reply five minutes after.

 

 [707 / Meme Lord]: We’re here singin’, under the rainbow!

 [707 / Meme Lord]: How do you think I’m doing??

 [Jumin Han]: Sorry. We haven’t spoken in the last couple of days.

 [Jumin Han]: I thought maybe he’ve got better.

 [707 / Meme Lord]: No, I’m sorry. He’s not that bad now, but I can’t say he’s much better.

 

Jumin thought a bit more before sending another text, something weird in him as he was used to saying things as they were. Yet this, this was different. 

 

 [Jumin Han]: I talked to Yoosung today. He said it was lucky you were there with Nina.

 [707 / Meme Lord]: Ya, I guess. I hope she feels better.

 

  Another pause, before typing again. Still doubting, but still expecting an answer. 

 

 [Jumin Han]: There are so many secrets in the RFA. 

 [Jumin Han]: I usually don’t care, but I need to know.

 [Jumin Han]: Is Nina hiding something?... Are you two?

 

 This time it took much longer for the redhead to reply, that the businessman was sure he wouldn’t reply. Then, almost two hours later, he received a message. 

 

 [707 / Meme Lord]: I don’t like what you’re implying. 

 [707 / Meme Lord]: But not everyone is out there to get you.

 

 Every feeling felt new to him. He didn’t trust many people, but the ones he did, he trusted them with his life. Now, well, he couldn’t tell.

 

 

* * *

 

  Before taking a nap, Nina put her cellphone to charge. She woke up, an hour later, with almost a hundred messages in the messenger and a dozen on the private message. Saeyoung told them, apparently, for some reason… Well, for what she read, it seemed that he couldn’t communicate with Yoosung and tried that way. Still, all he did was to create panic as all he wrote was ‘Yoosung answer me! Nina is at the hospital. Call me.’ He didn’t tell what happened, what hospital she was in. Nothing. Considering he had someone there, someone he cared about Nina thought, she couldn’t exactly blame him. Even though he could have thought of something else…

  So, she spent almost an hour talking with both Jaehee and Zen on the messenger. After that, strangely enough, Zen called her.

 “Is it me or it’s been a while since we spoke?” He asked, as soon as she picked up the call.

 “No, it’s not just you. Things have been... complicated.” That was one way of saying it.

 “Tell me about it! Is it true you’re all in the trust fund kid’s building?” 

 “Ah, yes. Don’t ask why, I don’t know. We’re just... here.”

 “That jerk always wants to control everything!” He complained, as Nina smiled. She missed that sort of things. “But I called you for something else. You see… I had a dream.”

 “Oh?” She was well aware of what his dreams meant, and by his tone of voice it was something rather serious. “What did you see?”

 “It was different than before. There was…” Then a pause, Nina’s heart beating fast as she waited. “I heard you scream, then I saw some hospital’s ceiling. Maybe you’re in danger or…”

 “Zen.” She interrupted, her tone of voice quite calm despite the situation. “I think I know what it is, don’t worry.”

 “You do?”

 

 Well, she was going to give birth in six months. It had to be it, right? Giving birth was a painful but rewarding experience (or so she heard), that had to be what Zen saw! She didn’t understand why he saw that, but she wasn’t trying to think too much about it anyway. 

 

 “I’ll explain it to you in person. But trust me, there’s nothing to be worried about.”

 “A-Alright.” He didn’t sound so convinced though. 

 

 After they stopped talking, Nina left to the living room. There she found Yoosung with his cellphone, Rika was nowhere to be seen. The blonde girl had a room for herself, but she was rarely in it. Maybe she was in the bathroom? It didn’t matter, Nina felt it was the first time in forever since she was alone with him. It was unfair with Rika, she knew that, but she couldn’t help it.

 

 “Hey.” She said, quickly grabbing Yoosung’s attention, who almost ran to her side.

 “Nina! How are you? Are you hungry? Why am I asking? Just wait!”

 

 She couldn’t help but laughed at that, while Yoosung went to cook for something. To be honest, she was kind of hungry and was enjoying the attention. Plus, she needed to relax and to eat; her body wasn’t just her body at the moment, it wouldn’t be for months. 

 Even if she had been in the hospital less than two hours ago, it seemed that it’d been forever. A day she was waiting for it to end, see it just as a bad memory, an anecdote whenever she found it somehow funny. At that moment, though, she was enjoying herself, she was enjoying of her husband and the omelette he made for her. The moment just couldn’t be better.

 

 “Can you go and look for something in my purse?”

 “Sure. What do you need?”

 “Just… look inside, you’ll know when you find it.”

 “Uh… Can I get a clue or…?”

 “Nope!”

 

 Yoosung frowned in confusion, but decided against asking too much questions. It seemed that she wasn’t having fun with whatever it was that, so he’d do it. If only for entertaining her.

 The purse itself was on a chair, lying as if it were thrown there as if it was placed there carefully. The man wasn’t expecting to find something special in it, a lipstick maybe? Some notes? Maybe… Oh, it look like an envelope that was badly folded. His heart almost skipped a beat when he noticed where it came from, a clinic. Hands shaking, he opened said envelop and it took him longer than expected to realise what it was. When he did, however, he ran to where his wife was, even if it was barely meters away. 

 Contradictorily, she looked both calm and nervous, waiting for him to talk. But he never did, he found himself speechless, begging his voice to start working again.

 

 “I have an appointment this Tuesday, I’ll be ten weeks pregnant by then.” She explained calmly, as if she wasn’t giving him the biggest news in his life. “I’ve known for the last couple of weeks but I didn’t know how to tell you.” 

 

 Not a single word was spoken from his part, making Nina nervous.

 

 “I’m happy.” And she was! But she was also crying by this point. “I know it’s too soon but…”

 

 Before she could say something else, Yoosung grabbed her in his arms and laughed. Just laughed. Thus, she laughed too, she understood and didn’t need to hear a word to do so. In a corner, without them noticing, Rika was watching. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter, but I didn't want to postpone it even more. I apologise for the mistakes it may have, I re-read before publishing anything. Still, I probably missed something.  
> Anyway, thank you for everything and here's the chapter.

 Three uneventful days had passed, when Jumin told them it was okay if they returned to their place. Neither him nor Zen knew about their pregnancy (and according to Yoosung, neither did Seven nor Jaehee), so they thought about giving the big news there. A small gathering, Nina thought, would be perfect! Rika seemed to be less introverted, even addressing Nina once. With the doctor’s consense, they decided it’d be alright but asked everyone to go easy on her.

 As they were returning to their home, Nina received an email of a company that wanted to make a great event. After the second RFA party (a bigger one, this time), she built herself a reputation as a party planner. In those three years, she organised dozens of events of all types. It almost tempted her, to do something with her time in that moment… Then it came a sort of argument with Yoosung, who believed she shouldn’t work while being pregnant. In the end, they came to an agreement, Nina would reject that offer as they were just moving in again. Still, she’d probably say ‘yes’ to the next one.

  It was when she placed a foot at their place that she realised how homesick she had felt. The air seemed different there, better even. Both Nina and Yoosung seemed relieved to be home, Lisa didn’t seem to care and Rika… She seemed curious, leaving behind that numb attitude she wore before. So, she was getting better, Nina thought. 

  In order to help them, Jumin arranged (well, Jaehee did) for certain items were bought for their apartment. As they had an extra room, Jumin fixed it to look like another bedroom. A simple one, with a bed, a nightstand and a wardrobe; it was smaller than the one she had at Jumin’s place but it would do. That, however, brought another problem. What about the baby? Sure, Nina was still in the first trimester but soon there wouldn’t be enough space for everyone. _She’ll be better by_ _then,_ Yoosung promised. Nina knew he wasn’t lying, but believing something doesn’t make it true. 

  Almost three weeks after everything exploded, Rika addressed her for the first time. 

  It was one afternoon, while Yoosung was working and both Nina and Rika were at home. As Nina caressed Lucy’s fur with one hand and texted Jaehee with the other, she spoke.

 

 “You’re showing.” 

 

  She almost jumped, scaring the cat who left her lap. Confused, she looked at the blonde woman. If she didn’t know any better, Nina would think Rika was just being friendly. Well, she sounded like that, at least. Still, she knew better… 

 

 “Showing?” She asked, confused for a moment until she understood. “Oh, you think?”

 “Yes!” She said, nodding enthusiastically. “Just a bit, but you do. Do you want a boy or a girl?”

 “Uh, I don’t mind.” It was the truth, boy or girl, she just wanted her child to be healthy.

 

 Although Yoosung seemed to have a preference for a girl, he said all that mattered was that he’d become a father. Both Jaehee and Saeyoung also gave their opinions on the matter though. The woman didn’t seem to wonder whether Nina would have a boy or a girl, but who would they look like more. Saeyoung, however, had a different… insight. Firstly, he asked her if there were twins in her family; secondly, he told her he hoped she had twins. Strangely, there wasn’t any trace of humor on his words, he genuinely seem to hope for that. “Then they’ll had each other”, he didn’t seem to talk about neither Nina nor the baby anymore.  

 

 “Yoosung wants a girl.” Rika said nonchalantly, then she smiled again. “So I hope you have one.”

 

 Even if her tone of voice was friendly, Nina didn’t like the meaning behind them.  Maybe she was reading too much into it, surely she wasn’t implying anything else.

 

 “Yes, but he’d be happy if we have a boy, too.”

 “In the end, I suppose.” Her tone was still friendly, her smile was still showing, but the implication was still there.

 

  The words that were meant to be said never left her mouth, she just looked at the blonde girl. Perhaps if it had been someone else, she wouldn’t have stayed that quiet. However, it wasn’t just someone. It would deeply upset Yoosung if they argued or worse, she may have a bad reaction… 

 After the incident, Rika didn’t act violent again. It seemed that whatever the doctor was giving her was working, still it would take Nina some time to completely trust her. That comment help in nothing.

* * *

  He wasn’t violent anymore, he didn’t yell at him or anyone in particular; he didn’t speak. All he did was lay there, his eyes looking at a fixed spot, at nothing. Nurses were quite relieved, thankful of this change, but Saeyoung hated it.  

 At first, he was thankful as well. While he was aware he deserved every hateful comment, it hurt him so much; especially because there were some truth in them. Still, that small relief soon became a sorrow, as his brother seemed to have started to fade. That wasn’t suppose to happen! He had to recover! Saeyoung almost wished he started to yell again, to throw things against the wall, against everyone. 

 It was when he received a message from the messenger, that he had an idea of some sort.

 

[Nina Kim]: You’re all invited to our apartment! We’re going to make a small gathering, we have some news to share ;)

 

 “Saeran.” He said, breaking the silence, the message making him realise something. “I was invited to this… thing by Nina, you met her. But Rika will be there too.”

 

 As expected, hearing her name caused a reaction on his brother. Maybe someone else wouldn’t have noticed, but he could read him like a book. Although not so much lately… 

 

 “I still can’t forgive her, I trusted her with my life.” He sighed, feeling a headache approaching. “None of them know, just Jumin and not even the whole story.”  

 

 Saeyoung could feel Saeran’s eyes on him, but there wasn’t any hate, or curiosity. There wasn’t anything. His wrists were free once more, as he was too quiet to be considered dangerous again. Once again, Saeyoung wasn’t sure if that made him feel better or worse.

 Besides, going to a party (well, sort of) when his brother was in such condition? Even if he wanted, he couldn’t be that selfish to him, not again. Still, he couldn’t help but think that if he said no, everyone would ask why, they would insist. Well, he could always turn off his cellphone? He wanted to stop that but then again…

 

 [707 / Meme Lord]: Sadly, God Seven can not attend! As he (I) is very busy,

 [707 / Meme Lord]: I have a meeting in a space station. *sighs*

 [707 / Meme Lord]: Do you know how far that is?! It’s very far.

 

 As he was about to turn off his cellphone he saw Zen’s message. “What are you talking about now??”. Saeyoung looked at it for a second, before turning it off.

* * *

  
 After finishing cooking, Nina took a shower and put on some lovely dress. Well, Yoosung and her might have gotten a bit… distracted in the bedroom as well, in between those preparations. Everything was ready, they were both excited and terrified. At least, Nina was. In her mind, she couldn’t help but think about Rika’s reaction to seeing all her friends again. For better or for worse.

 The first one in arrive was Jaehee, who was there even before the time set. To help, she said, even if Nina told her it wasn’t necessary.

 

 “Do you know how is…?” Nina stopped, looking to where Rika was, admiring some photographs. “How is…  _ he _ ?”  

 “Better.” She said, understanding who she was talking about. Then she spoke a bit quietly. “He’ll leave tomorrow or the day after.”

 

 Nina still felt bad about not visiting him, as well as Yoosung, but Jumin suggested against it. _He_ _understands_ , he had said. Both Zen and Jaehee visited at least once, Jumin went almost everyday. Yoosung was afraid to leave Rika alone, plus with work and all, he barely had time. Visiting him with Rika was out of the question, Nina was still confused why. A part of her wanted to wait, it felt wrong somehow celebrating while V was still in the hospital and Saeyoung was still… Well, she wasn’t sure what was happening with him, but it’d be something related to that man she saw.

 Yoosung, on his part, felt very anxious on his job. Well, excited was a better word for it. He wanted to tell everyone,  _ everyone _ , that he was going to be a father. Returning home and finding Jaehee there, alongside his wife and Rika, just didn’t help. He had to wait until everyone was there… Well, the ones who could come at least.

 

 “You’re early!” He greeted. “Unless… Did I get confused?! I still need to get a shower, get changed…!”

 “Relax!” Nina said with a laugh, while Jaehee just rolled her eyes. “She just came to help us, although you shouldn’t...” There her friend waved it away.

 “Oh, I see.” Yoosung said with a smile. “I don’t want her to work too hard, because…” He shut up, almost ruining the surprise! Or so he thought. “Because, well…”

 “Because you’re a good husband, surprisingly.” Jaehee answered instead.

 “Thank… Surprisingly!?” Yoosung exclaimed, quite offended.

 

 Afterwards, Yoosung went to change, everything seemed ready and Nina couldn’t be happier. It seemed that all she had lived lately was a headache, not even being able to enjoy her pregnancy nor her friends’ company. Now everything was going to be well, she only wished for everyone to be there… 

 It wasn’t that long before Jumin arrived, wearing less formal clothes but not completely informal. He greeted everyone, including Rika, who ignored him. Lastly, just five minutes after Jumin, Zen arrived. 

 While it’s been a while since everyone saw each other, it almost seemed as if it had only been a couple of days. Well, there was an exception. No matter how much they tried, she didn’t seem to engage in any conversation. 

 

 “We need to tell you something.” Yoosung announced out of nowhere, a wide grin across his face. Nina was smiling, too. “As you know…”

 “Oh my God, you’re pregnant!” Zen exclaimed, looking at Nina. Jumin opened his eyes wide to that, as Nina smiled and nodded.

 “Someday, you’ll find a lovely girl. You’ll get married and have children, and I’ll be there; ruining every announcement.” Yoosung said, looking extremely serious.

 “What…? It was just a wild guess!”

 “Well done.” said Jumin, looking unamused. “Is it that painful to you when you’re not the center of attention?”  

 

 Then it started, all the men started to argue heatedly at that. Zen claiming he was being attacked unfairly, Jumin insisting he was a narcissist, Yoosung still extremely offended. Jaehee drank a glass of wine, rolling her eyes. 

 

 “Guys!” Nina shouted, standing up. “Go shout each other outside and return when you’re ready to congratulate us!”

 

 Everyone stood quiet for a minute, before Jaehee (pretending it was the first time finding out.) went to hug Nina.

 

 “Congratulations, Nina! You’ll be an amazing mother.”

 

 She smiled at that, feeling all warm inside. Even if Jaehee had already congratulate her, the word ‘mother’ made her feel of sort of things. Before she knew it, everyone were smiling, happy about them. Even Yoosung seemed to have forgotten - momentarily - about not having given the news himself. After all, there he was, surrounded by loved ones; hugging the woman he loved, who was carrying his child. Nothing else mattered, right? Well, he did wish for Rika to share that happiness as well; and yet, she ignored him.

 Time always fixed things, _everything,_ it will fix this. It will fix _her_ , or so he wanted to believe. 

* * *

  
 Everyone was already leaving, the sun having hidden now a while ago. After delivering the news, everyone started to talk only about that. When did you find out? Do you think it’s a boy or a girl? How was it possible that Yoosung was the first one to get married AND the first one to have a baby? Alright, the last one was mostly Zen (but Jaehee agreed silently). Speaking of which, Nina ended up telling Zen alone that he shouldn’t worried about his dream; that she knew what it was. For some reason, he dreamed about the moment when she was about to give birth, right?

 

 “I hope so. But…” He frowned, as if thinking deeply about something, before shaking his head. “Yes, that has to be it.”

 “What else could it be?” Nina said with a smile, when her cellphone rang. She ignored it though, as it was just a message.

 

 It was just after she finished cleaning, that she started to look into her cellphone when she saw it. A private message.

 

 [707 / Meme Lord]: I need your help tomorrow. It’s URGENT. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm full with work, probably will be for a couple of months, so sorry if I take long to update. Worry not though, I'll never abandon this story!  
>  Also, this chapter is more centered in the Choi twins. They are important in this story after all!   
>  Thank you for your kudos, comments! Enjoy <3

 It was the following day of the small reunion they had, Nina couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation she’d had with Saeyoung. 

At first, he was being cryptic about it. What she was suppose to do was to meet him somewhere, not tell anyone about it and that it was urgent. “You can’t just ask me that. I won’t hide anything from Yoosung.” Nina had sent him, it was late at night and she was so damn tired! Even so, the word ‘urgent’ made her stay awake, waiting for his reply. Luckily, he did so almost immediately. 

 

 [707 / Meme Lord]: I’ll tell you EVERYTHING. 

 [707 / Meme Lord]: Tell him the truth then. You need to help me with something, you don’t know what it is.

[707 / Meme Lord]: I’d tell him as well. But he’s not ready to know.

 

 Nina stood there, looking at message. The more she read, the more confused she became, perhaps she was tired…  Still, it made sense. What did she know about it? Nothing, so she wasn’t hiding anything. 

 Thus, she spoke to Yoosung; she’d leave when he wasn’t at work and return as soon as possible. Still, her husband seemed confused… It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Seven, but he was still upset about him missing the reunion. What was it that important that he had to be absent? And why did he need Nina’s help? He hated secrets, but he trusted Seven even after everything. 

 Every slight doubts he had were vanished the next morning, when Nina showed him something from her phone. There was a picture of a small, wooden crib. Just a simple photo reminded him of what was important at the moment, he was getting everything he dreamed of. Besides, he got his dear cousin back. Why was he worrying about dumb things? So, Seven needed help with something and Nina was going to help him. He knew he’d never do anything to harm anyone, less Nina!  

 Even if they had known Seven for years, only Yoosung knew where he lived. Getting there was… complicated, but not dangerous. Still, he warned her not to even bother calling at the door, as he probably wouldn’t listen.

 

 “Before I go… There’s something I need to tell you.” Nina seemed worried, which only worried him as well.  It couldn’t be about the baby, though, or she wouldn’t show him that picture so enthusiastically before. “That time, at the hospital, Seven was visiting a man. I couldn’t get a good look… But I’m sure everything that has happened has to do with him. It’s someone Seven holds dear, I just… can feel it.”

 “That…”  _ didn’t make sense _ . Then again, just because he was a private person didn’t mean he didn’t have someone, family, friends… Still, it upset him so much that he felt the need to hide everything from them. “Call me, text me, whatever you need, alright?” He looked into her eyes, before placing his eyes at her belly. She was barely showing, but still, he placed his hand on her belly. 

 “I’ll be okay! It’s nothing dangerous.” She laughed, almost finding ridiculous how much Yoosung cared. “Both of us will be.”

 He smiled at that, laughed actually. He was so happy! Nothing could ruin that.

* * *

  
  


 Jumin Han was an objective man, trying the best to not let his feelings interfere in his job. Well, in his everyday life actually. He was a practical man, not an emotional one. Rarely did he raise his voice, but when he did… 

 

 “I did not ask for your opinion!” Jumin almost shouted, his eyes shut, unable to see his friend. “You’re getting that operation, I don’t care what stupid excuse you give or how you want to be a martyr or whatever.” 

 

 Perhaps before everything exploded, Jumin would have been more understanding towards V. It hurt to see his friend like that, but he almost got why he acted that way. It didn’t mean he accepted it and he tried his best to convince his friend to get his eyes cured.

 Now? Now he didn’t care. After everything he hide from him, after everything Rika did… No, he was done trying to be understanding. Whether selfish or not, he couldn’t care less. 

 

 “Rika is alive, she hurt you and so many people. But you still love her… Whatever. I don’t care, you’re getting that surgery.”   

  “I don’t expect you to…”

  “Understand? No, I don’t.”

 

 Then there was silence. Jumin had already told him that Rika was fine, physically at least, staying with Yoosung and Nina. There was also the fact that neither of them was allowed to visit him, Jumin thought it wasn’t wise. Even if V wanted to yell at him at times, deep down he knew it was because he worried. If they came to visit him, he’d have to ask about Rika. He knew it wasn’t healthy, that what she did to him, to them, to Saeran was far from right. Even then…

 Then they heard the door opened, there Jaehee was standing. Looking almost pale, she doubted before saying it. In the long run, she decided it was best to go to the point.

 

 “I’ve just received a call from the hospital. He… escaped.” there was no urgency in her voice, but yes on her eyes.

  Before Jumin could say anything, V spoke.

 

 “Who is  _ he _ ?” he asked, before realisation hit him. “Saeran? What…?”

 “Let’s talk outside.” Jumin said, walking away. Confused, Jaehee complaid.   

 

 V heard the door closed, his friends’ voices getting lost. Alright, he might understand why he was not allowed to hear, he shouldn’t get stressed out in his condition. Still, he wanted to know about Saeran! He allowed Rika to hurt him, but not anymore. If he was alone, he deserved to know, damn it!

* * *

 

 As Nina was leaving her flat, she received another text from Saeyoung asking her to buy some things. Which would be rather annoying if it wasn’t how surprised she was. Her friend was asking for food, healthy food; vegetables, some dairies, eggs, bread. It was so out of character, that she couldn’t help but worry. Still, she did as she was told.

  She understood Yoosung’s warnings the moment she arrived at Saeyoung’s house. It was almost in the middle of nowhere, it took her a while to find it even with all the indications given. Then, well, the security. Which, alright, she knew there’d be many but not  _ that _ many! Learning after her husband mistake, she just called Saeyoung when a robotic voice from a speaker near the door started to talk in german. 

 Luckily, it didn’t take her friend long before answering. All words lost when she saw him, looking older, sadder, even if he was smiling at her. Or trying to!

 

 “Nina!” He said, almost looking like his old self. Almost. “Come in! How are you? How’s the hubby? How are the babies?”

 “I’m sure there’s only one.” She replied, entering the place. 

 

 She wasn’t sure what to expect, but the place seemed just like Saeyoung’s. There were lots of monitors, and it was obvious he had been cleaning, as it was sort of a disaster there. Full of boxes and bags. Saeyung helped her with the bags and guided to what she supposed was the kitchen. There was a table, a couple of chairs and a fridge.

 

 “I’m making some changes here.” He said, sounding a bit too cheerful, placing the bags on top of the table. “I… don’t have much to offer you. I have water, chips, soda… Oh, and the milk you brought.”

 “Water is fine.” She said, still confused. “Tell me buying groceries wasn’t the urgent matter…”

 “It isn’t.” His voice was tense, not even pretending anymore. “It’s, uh, complicated.”

 

 Before she could complain about him being so cryptic, she heard a scream that made them jump. Nina looked around, suddenly scared, a hand on her belly. 

 

 “Don’t worry.” Saeyoung said, before running towards a hallway, entering a room. 

 

 What was going on? Hurriedly, Nina followed him to that room. There he was… the white haired man, looking rather shocked. He wasn’t screaming anymore, but looking around him as if confused, scared. 

 

 “Saeran.” He called the man who, now that Nina observed him well, looked a lot like him. Besides his white hair and mint green eyes, he seemed paler, looking rather sick. “You’re safe now. Are you hungry? Do you…?”

 

 Before finishing the sentence, the man moved fast and grabbed Saeyoung by his neck. Nina yelped at that, taking a few steps back. Her friend, however, only looked mildly surprised, showing no resistance at all. Just as fast as he grabbed him, he let him go, looking tired once more. Then he looked at her, still with weary eyes, before looking at Saeyoung again. 

 

 “This isn’t the clinic.” He said to no one in particular, as if just becoming aware of his surroundings. His voice was calm, too calm, and Nina was scared he’d snap of it any second. 

  Yet he didn’t.

 

 “They were going to throw you to the psychiatric ward! I couldn’t allow them… “

 

 That’s when Nina stopped listening, turning white as a sheet. What was going on? Did Saeyoung take him without a permission? Suddenly, she felt weak and left the room. She wanted to go home now, not getting involved in… whatever that was.

 Instead she sat there, in the pseudo kitchen, knowing what happened the last time she felt weak. Still, it felt different than that day, she wasn’t going to faint but… Well, maybe she might. Less than a minute passed by, before her friend returned.

 

 “I’m sorry. Did he scare you? He didn’t mean…”

 “Why did you tell me to come here? Was I supposed to bring food for the runaway you have here!?”

 “He didn’t run away! I took him, I couldn’t let him stay there.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “But yes, you were supposed to bring food because I’m scared to leave him alone.”

 

 There he was, the funny Seven, the crazy one, looking broken. It almost shocked her, seeing him like at that, at the verge of tears. Confused as ever, she decided to hear him. Wasn’t that the reason she went there? That’s what he promised, at least.

 

 “My brother, he isn’t well.” He looked at the room, doors open. It was alright, there wasn’t any item with Saeran could hurt himself with. “But he wasn’t getting better at the clinic!”

 “Saeyoung, from the beginning.” She said, as he laughed dryly.

 “That’d take the whole week, but I will tell you a few things.”

* * *

  
  


 He wasn’t getting any better, he knew that. He accepted it, he’d welcomed death with open arms. Saeyoung couldn’t even granted him that! All he ever wished for was for him to suffer in life, while he played the fucking spy! 

 Being in Mint Eye, having the computers at his disposition, he couldn’t help but almost stalking his brother. You needed to know your enemy if you wanted him defeated, after all. What he found, oh, wasn’t it wonderful. The boy who barely had something to eat now collects cars! So much money to know what to do with! If it hadn’t been for his saviour, Saeran would have died at the hands of that horrible woman. Did Saeyoung cared though? Of course not.

 Now, almost ten years later, he was saying sorry? That he didn’t know his own flesh and blood was suffering? The nerve! Saeran had waited for him, had admired him, had loved him once! Yet at the slight opportunity he ran away, the ungrateful coward! 

 And still… 

 He didn’t have the energy in his body to hate him, to feel anything. All there was was numbness, if he dared to feel anything, he’d only feel pain. The hatred that kept him alive was turning into dust, all he had was pain. Instead of venomous words, he wanted to cry and scream.  _ How could you do this to me? How could you leave me?  _

 Instead he looked at the ceiling for a while, just because he could. The room was boring, there was almost nothing there. Just the bed, a chair, nothing more, not even a window… His brother thought that was better, for some reason, than the clinic. Saeran’s opinions in that matter didn’t care.

 Unaware of how long he’d stayed lost in his thoughts, he realised someone was there, watching from the opened door. 

 

 “Nina, right?” 

 

* * *

 

  In the end, Saeyoung prepared some tea for both of them, as he explained what happened in all those years.

 

 “He’s my twin, the youngest.” seeing her eyes open wide, he knew that was the last of her guests. “We used to look more alike when we were children.” 

 

 It made him sad, they didn’t look like twins. Did they even look like brothers? He remembered what Saeran had said at the clinic.  _ I look in the mirror and I want to cut everything that reminds me of you.  _

 Ashamed, he realised that he didn’t even recognise him at first. When he did, everything became blank. Everything that he understood once, was forgotten.  Everyone that he trusted… V, especially, who refused to answer him whenever he called afterwards.

 

 “We only had each other at that time, until I met V and Rika. They told me they would help us…” He almost growled, his hands already fits. Still, he forced himself to calm down, as it wasn’t Nina’s fault. “Rika told me I had to leave everything behind, but I couldn’t! He was my responsibility…”

 “You had no parents then?” Nina dared to ask, even if she knew he might not answer.

 “It’s a way of putting it… I’m sure you understand.” He had found out a lot about her when he did that check up when she joined the RFA. Saying that she didn’t have a good relationship with her parents was a great understatement.  

 “I do.” she replied tiredly. Then she hesitated, before asking another question. “Did you leave then?”

 “Yes.” he admitted, deeply ashamed. “I trusted them to keep him safe. Rika even sent me pictures… He seemed alright, happy. A lie, of course.” 

 

 Saeyoung paused for a moment, looking at the cup of tea. Meanwhile, Nina was trying to process everything and not to drown him with questions. What did all mean? Did Rika and V betrayed Saeyoung in some way? How did Saeran become the way he was? Even so, she asked nothing, just waited patiently until he spoke again.

 

 “Mint Eye brainwashed him.” He said out of sudden, making Nina’s heart skip a beat. 

 “The same who did this to all those people? To Rika? The ones who hurt V?”

 “No!” his eyes grew darker and Nina knew she asked the wrong question. “They are not victims! My brother is  _ sick _ , he wants to die, and is all because of them!” 

 

 Even with that revelation, she was still confused. What did he mean it was all because of them? But she didn’t ask him that, her mind going elsewhere.

 

 “Do you think it’s safe to leave him in that room alone?” That did it.

 “There’s nothing there he could use to hurt himself, I took care of that. I’ll check from time to time if he’s alright, he never moved an inch in the clinic.” He said sadly. “That’s why…”

 “You don’t leave your house.” Nina realised as Saeyoung nodded. 

 

 Without saying another word, she stood up, walking towards the room where Saeran was. It wasn’t any of her business, but unnerved her still. Confused, Saeyoung followed her. 

 There he was, in the same position as always. Saeyoung, whom Nina wasn’t looking, felt both relief that he was well and upset that he couldn’t find energy to move. Surprisingly, Saeran spoke calmly. He mentioned her. 

 

 “Y-yes. Nice to meet you, Saeran.” she said, her heart beating fast, as she slowly entered the room. 

  He looked at her for a few seconds, making her feel very uncomfortable. Still, it was him who looked away. Before she could speak to him again, Saeyoung touched her shoulder; she turned around, to see him shake his head slowly. She look at Saeyoung’s brother once again, before leaving. For a moment, she wondered how he knew her name, but her friend probably told him.

 There was an uncomfortable silence between them, now far from the room, that still had its door opened. Without saying another word, the red head left her alone. She didn’t mind though, as she was still processing some things. Rika not being a victim, for example. What did she do? What did V do? Just as he went, Saeyoung returned, taking Nina away from her thoughts.

 

 “I think this is enough?” He said, handing her some money. “For the groceries.” 

 “You gave me almost the double, here…”

 “No, keep it. For the trouble.” He said, looking rather guilty. “It’s better if you leave now, we can talk later.”

 “What? No, I still don’t understand!” Nina begged, she was so close to find the truth!

 

 Then something in Saeyoung’s face changed, some expression she had never seen him wear. She didn’t like it.

 

 “He talked to you.” He stated, looking at him.

 “Barely.” She said frowning, where was he going with that? 

 “You don’t understand. He talked to you without an insult, without trying to harm you… He hadn’t been able to do that in the whole time he’s spent at the clinic!” There was some sort of passion behind his words, Nina started to understand him in a way. “Maybe if you come again in a few days... ”

  “Why?”

  “He doesn’t want to talk now, I don’t want to ask you to come tomorrow either…”

  “Wait, what are you suggesting?” She wasn’t liking it, whatever it was.

  “Maybe you can help my brother!”

  “Help? Saeyoung… If they couldn’t in the hospital, how can I?” She felt terrible saying it, it wasn’t that she didn’t want to help. 

  “I’m desperate, alright? I’m willing to try anything.” He begged, Nina was speechless for a moment. 

 “What about Yoosung? He needs to know, whatever it is to know.”

 

 Neither did she agreed nor refuse to help them. All things considered, she forgot for a moment about her husband, who cared so deeply about his cousin. She couldn’t hide that from him, but she couldn’t tell him much either as she wasn’t fully aware of everything. It’d only caused unnecessary problems.

 “I need to know.  _ We _ need to know.” Saeyoung looked at her for a second, before looking towards the room his brother was at. 

 “Will you help us?” No matter her answer, he’d still tell her everything. 

 “I will.” 

 

 The tea, now cold, remained untouched in the kitchen.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, kind of sudden this ending, right? I literally got stucked, I didn't want Nina to know everything in just one chapter so...   
>  Anyway, thank you for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took almost two months (!!) to update. Not going to lie, this chapter frustrated me! I hope it doesn't happen the same with the next one. Also, Nina is like 15 week pregnant by now; I'll probably skip a few weeks next chapter because I feel like this is going too slow!  
> I'm not sure how many chapters this fanfic will have, but I guess not more than 15 so... I better hurry!  
> Again, this is unbeta. All the spelling mistakes are my responsibility.  
> That being said, here's chapter 9!

 He’d never been happier. Everything he could wish for, he was getting. A wonderful woman, carrying his child. Besides not only had Rika returned, but she was getting better. She was even talking to him! It had been when Nina went to help Seven in whatever was he needed. His cousin seemed to be looking at something and nothing through the window, while he was watching Tv, still thinking about Nina…

 

 “What names do you like?” Her cheerful voice said, filling the whole apartment. Almost jumping after hearing her, he turned to see her.    

 

 It wasn’t the first time listening her voice after she returned, but it felt different. _It was different_. Firstly, she sounded cheerful, like her old self. Moreover, she wasn’t talking nonsense like before. Sure, her question was a bit out of nowhere, but this time he knew what she was talking about.

 

 “We… don’t know.” He said carefully, but smiling. Then he spoke feeling calmer, feeling alright. “It’s still too soon, we think.”

 

 At first, Yoosung had freaked out. A baby needs so many things and they had none! At his reaction, Nina had laughed telling him they still had time, they’d buy things slowly. They had months for it! About names, well, if the situation had been different and their child was a girl, he would have named her Rika. Now, however, it made no sense to named their child after someone who was still alive.

 They had time, though, so it was okay.

 

“I think it’s a girl. You want a girl, don’t you?” She asked with a smile and… he did. Still, he’d be happy with a boy as well.

“I do… But I don’t mind, really.”

“Of course! The only thing that matters is that the child is healthy, right?”

 

 It felt as if he had travelled to the past, listening to her. Before he knew it, he was enjoying a nice conversation with his cousin. It just… couldn’t get any better! Whatever had happened that time, was in the past! Yes, she was getting better, they could leave everything behind. Now Rika could be an incredible aunt to his child, how wonderful would that be? Then everything will get better as well, Seven would return, V would return… He hadn’t forgiven him completely yet, but he wasn’t as upset as he could be. In the end, mostly with help from Nina, he learned that V wasn’t at fault for everything.

 Seven, though, was someone Yoosung couldn’t decode. They barely talked anymore, none of them trying to reach the other. Then Nina’s words sounded in his head, words about a white haired man. Maybe he wasn’t as active in the messenger because of that man, but he still failed to truly understand.

 It was then when Nina arrived looking, well, tired? It didn’t seem like the correct word, before he could ask anything Rika spoke.

 

 “Nina!” She said cheerfully, going to hug her, which left Nina speechless. “How are you? I hope you’re not doing any hard work, you need to take care of yourself!”

 Yoosung loved how his cousin cared about his wife, but she seemed to be confused.

 

 “Hi, Rika.” She said with a small smile. “Don’t worry about me, how are you feeling?”

 

 It seemed as if everything was alright, everyone seemed happy. Still, Nina couldn’t help but still think about Saeyoung’s words playing in her head.

* * *

  


 It was decided that the best for V was to stay with Jumin for a while. Decided by Jumin himself, actually, not caring that much about his friend’s opinion on the matter. Not only because he was just recovering, but because he could barely see. Another thing was his eyes’ operation, who would take place shortly after his recovery from his wounds. While it took some time so convinced him, eventually he agreed.

 Everything seemed to become surprisingly nice, for him. The guilt was still eating him, he still wanted to see Rika, but it felt different that time. At least, he wasn’t alone anymore. Even so, he wished it hadn’t become to this.

 

 “Luciel asked about you.” Jumin told him one day, as they sat next to a large window.

 

 V couldn’t help but be surprised by that, considering their last meeting (he could remember something about Saeyoung wishing for him to turn blind). Still, he was hopeful that, maybe, not everything was lost. He was dying to know how the twins were doing, how Saeran was doing.

 

 “Would it be a mistake to call him?” He asked, more to himself. Still, Jumin thought the question through.

 “The worst thing that can happen is him hanging up.” He resolved. Though V was sure there could be something worse…

 

 He could barely see, differentiate between an object and another one. Thus, even if he wanted to call Luciel, it’d be a harder task than expected. It took him a couple of days before getting the courage to call the redhead, so he asked Jumin to dial the number.  

 Aware of what he had done he knew he had the right to be yelled at, to be insulted, but God he hoped that wasn’t the case there. So he waited as the tone was beeping and waited, waited, before hanging up. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, just once more. It was almost the same, the tone beeping more times than it was necessary but just as he was about to hang up, someone picked up. Again, he waited for a few seconds, expecting someone from the other side of the cell phone to speak.

 

 “Luciel?” He asked, hopeful for an answer. But there was just silence, even if he knew someone was there listening. “... Saeran?”

 “What do you want?” Luciel answered, clearly irritated.

 “I…” Well, there wasn’t time to back down now! So he better spoke. “Jumin told me you asked for me.”

 “Why would I do that?” He asked confused, V already thinking that Jumin tricked him. “I asked whether you were alive and you are. I don’t need to know more and if you don’t have anything to say…”

 “I’m sorry!” He almost shouted, desperately for the younger man not to hang up. “I know it’s not enough and I understand why, but I needed to say it.”

 

 Luciel didn’t hung up, but he didn’t say a word either. So V could only hope it was a sign that not everything was lost. Then he hesitated before asking a question, a sensitive one.

 

 “How is he?” He asked, almost scared.

 “I’m glad you’re okay, V. Even after everything.” Luciel replied, evading the question. “Still… Saeran! Wait!”

 “Luciel?” He asked worried, but there was no answer, just some muffled sounds before hearing a beep. He had hung up.

 

  He stood in the same position for a moment, the cell phone still next to his ear. Why was it that whenever he wanted to fix something, he ended up breaking it?

* * *

  


  She blinked a couple of times, not being able to understand what has happened. There it was, her bank account, but with a greater difference than before. As Nina was about to call Yoosung to ask him about it, she received a message from Saeyoung, explaining everything.

 It seemed that he was extremely serious about not leaving his brother alone in that house, refusing to leave even to buy food. He never really explained why, then again if it was like Rika then she could understand a bit. Then he explained that his brother needed clothes too, sending her details of what she needed to buy. Moreover, he told the money he sent her was more than enough

 

 [Nina Kim]: Why can’t you just order it?

 [707 / Meme Lord]: He will hurt himself if I leave him.

 

 She didn’t ask anything else after that statement. Also, could that happen with Rika as well? It was obvious that she wasn’t in a good place in her mind right now, but could she do that? Well, she had tried to hurt Yoosung but it was different, wasn’t it? Even so, there was something to ask Saeyoung. He couldn’t just expect Nina to hide something like that from her husband, right? In the end, the redhead accepted it; she could tell her about his brother.

  Before doing so, she went shopping, buying everything Saeyoung asked her for. Jeans, t-shirts, pajamas, shoes, all chosen by her. For some reason, she decided to buy some pastel colours for Saeran, maybe some colour would help him a bit. After all, Saeyoung’s clothes were mostly dark, she realised not long ago, even if his brother refused to wear them (or so her friend told her). Besides that, she’d buy him a notebook and a couple of pens, maybe if he didn’t want to talk, he could write. It was therapeutic, or so they said. The (healthy!) food could be bought in the way to the redhead’s home, so she just focused in the clothes.

  When she returned with all the bags, Yoosung was waiting. Of course he ran towards her, as he had grown to be extremely protective of her; he didn’t want her to do anything that required a bit of effort. Then he looked confused, had she gone shopping?

 

  “We need to talk.” She said and, oh, weren’t those terrible words?

  “Is everything alright? Is the baby…?”

  “No, no! It’s nothing like that, we’re alright. It’s not about us.”

 

  Thus she sat with him, explaining him the situation. Or what she could, at least.

 

  “I don’t like this.” He said frowning. “If he needs help, then I can do it. Anyone in the RFA can! But you can’t, not like this.”

  “I’m pregnant, not sick.” She sighed.

  “Even so. I’ll talk to him.”

 

  Nina didn’t argue with him anymore, as she could see where he was coming from. It would be tiring to do that all by herself, even if only once every other week. Plus, she expected Saeran to get better because her belly was getting bigger and it’d become a bit more complicated. Or so she thought, at least. On the one hand, dealing with him would add to some unnecessary stress; on the other hand, she may actually help him and did she want to stay home all day long? She could be doing something, helping someone!

 

 “He said his brother doesn’t talk that much, but he talked to me.”

 “He can talk to me as well! Look, I just…”

 “I know, Yoosung. But I can’t just lay in bed until the baby is born.”

 “I’m just worried.”

 

 Ever since he lost Rika (before getting her back), he had that irrational fear inside him. Just as Rika ‘died’ out of sudden, it could happen with anyone; it could happen with her as well. With _them_. Plus he didn’t know that guy, what if he was dangerous?

 

 “Do you think he was also rescued from… there?” He asked, carefully, hoping Rika wasn’t listening.

 “I know he was. You more than anyone should know how difficult this is for him!”

 

 Yoosung opened his eyes wide at her words. Perhaps, she was being a bit unfair at him but she wanted him to understand, they needed to help Saeyoung with his brother. Wouldn’t it be wonderful if both Rika and Saeran got better? The RFA would be more alive than ever!

 “Did Seven thought his brother was dead all this time?”

 

There wasn’t anger in his words, just confusion. Did he?  If so, why didn’t he say anything? Well, it was a dumb question actually; Seven _never_ shared much about his personal life. Yoosung couldn’t help but feel sorry for him though. All that time he was mourning a brother no one in the RFA knew he had? Even if it was Seven who chose not to share that, he felt like a shitty friend. He _should_ have known.

 

 “He said…” Nina remembered what he said about Rika and V, it was better not to say anything until she knew the whole true. “I don’t know, probably. He told me he’d talk to you.”

 

 Yoosung simply nodded, as Nina touch her belly. Couldn’t things just get better for all of them?

 

* * *

 

  “Why were you talking to him? Th-that traitor!” He asked, looking at the cellphone in the floor. There was a crack in the screen and he saw himself reflected in it; God, he looked like a mess! No, he was a mess.

  “He called me.” Saeyoung replied simply, his hands in a defense position, just to show Saeran he wasn’t going to do anything. “I’m sorry, I know he hurt you.”

 

 Saeran’s eyes were still on the floor, ignoring his words as usual. He was wearing some pajamas Saeyoung had found somewhere, it’d been a gift from someone he didn’t bother to remember (Jumin, probably). His hair was a mess, a mix between silver and red, as the dye was fading. Plus, he was getting thinner as he rarely ate anything, no matter what his brother offered him. Cake, ice cream, whatever he wanted!

 There was a bright side, as smaller as it were. At least, he didn’t just lie all day long in the bed. One day, Saeran asked him how to use the hot water in the bathroom, as he wanted to take a bath. In no time, he showed him, offering him to prepare a bath for him if he needed to. The answer he got instead was “get out”, but it was alright. He was happy nevertheless.

 

  “Nina is coming tomorrow. Do you remember her?” He asked, changing the subject. Which seemed to work, if only to make his brother move and go to his room.

* * *

  


  “Nina! Babies!” He said, hugging her quickly before grabbing her bags.

  “Hi, Saeyoung.” She said smiling, not bothering in correcting him about only being one baby.  

  “I’ll call Saeran, if he wants to join. Oh and…” Her friend seemed absolutely serious when he spoke again. “Don’t mention Rika in his presence, ever. Alright?”

  She wanted to ask why, but agreed either way. Surely he would explain it all later on. Then Saeyoung called his brother, quite cheerfully, but was received no response. If he was in the same condition as before, she doubted he’d even leave his bed. Her suspicions were right, for almost half an hour, until he emerged from his room; looking like a mess but more alive than the last time she saw him.

 

 “Hi.” She said shyly, waiting for a moment to see if he would reply. He didn’t. So, she grabbed the bags and presented them to him. “I got you some clothes! I wasn’t sure if you were going to like it but… It’s better for you to have your own clothes, right?”

 

 Nina smiled, trying not to look nervous as she handed him the bags. All he did was take them and go to his room, which was to be expected but still hurt her a bit.

 

 “I’m sorry.” Saeyoung apologised for his brother. “He didn’t...”

 “I get it. Ri… She wasn’t very talkative either at first.”

 “But now?” The girl just sighed, now what indeed.

 “She talks more but I… don’t know what I prefer.”

 

 Nina was well aware that she sounded like a bitch, thinking like that. But Rika, she wasn’t anything like Yoosung told her, like _anyone_ told her. It felt strange to be around her and she couldn’t quite place why. Sure, when she was younger she was a bit jealous of her; of having Yoosung’s heart even in death… Yet she was more mature now, she knew how much Rika meant for Yoosung and it was alright, she wanted him to be alright. All she wanted was for them to be alright!

 Well, she promised him, didn’t she? She’d be with him in both the good and the difficult moments. It was called marriage, after all.

 

 “I’m selfish, am I?” She asked, still afraid of the answer.

 “You’re asking the wrong person.” He replied with a humorless laugh. “But you’ll do well in being careful.”

 “Explain yourself, Saeyoung.”

 

 Rarely did the redhead see his friend being so serious, but it made sense. It wasn’t only about his family, but about hers as well.

 

 “She wasn’t brainwashed. She is the one who… did this.”  

 “This?” she asked, as he looked towards Saeran’s room.

 “What do you think happened exactly?”

 “She was brainwashed, forced to join this cult. Yoosung doesn’t believe she’d just leave all of them behind.”

 “But she did, taking my brother as well.”

 

  _What?_ She wanted to ask, but her voice was nowhere to be found. Was he really saying that Rika had not only left them, but also took Saeran with her? It didn’t made sense! It simply didn’t fit with anything Nina was told about her! So she just looked at him, wide eyed. He must be confused!

 

 “Saeyoung, I…”

 “I know.” he interrupted. “I do. I have proof, if you want them.”

 

 Before she could answer, however, Saeran arrived to where they were. If he had heard anything, he did well hiding it. The man was wearing a pair of black jeans and T-shirt with black and white stripes. Basically, he grabbed the darkest clothes she got for him… Both pair of eyes were looking at him, but he said nothing. Instead, he went to where the fridge was and, Nina noticed, Saeyoung hold on his breath. Saeran stood with the fridge’s door open for seconds too long, before grabbing a small bottle of water. For a moment, it seemed like he wanted to say something but left to his room instead.

 Everything happened in less than two minutes, but it seemed to have surprised them a little too much.

 

 “So, she left.” Nina said out of sudden, taking everything in. _Rika had lied!_ Except… Well, she hadn’t; she never said anything. “Wait! Who else knows about this?”

 “V knew. A couple of people too, but that is for them to admit, if they want to.” He explained. “I will tell you this, Jumin thinks you and I are having an affair.”

 “What?!” She almost screamed, making Saeyoung laugh and laugh.

 “I know! It offended me at first, but now? Kinda funny!”

 “No, it’s not!” She said sulking, while her friend continued laughing.

 

In the end, her friend only explained the basic. Indeed, Rika decided that the RFA wasn’t enough and chose to make another ‘organisation’. Why did she do that and pretended to be dead all this time? Not even Saeyoung knew that. There was only one thing Nina knew, though; she had to tell Yoosung.

 

 “I think you need to ask V, first. He’ll explain some things better.” Her friend suggested.

 

 Perhaps she should. Even so, she still believed he wouldn’t give her all the answers she needed. Talking to Rika herself made more sense.

* * *

  


  When Nina arrived at her apartment, Yoosung was nowhere to be seen. His cousin, however, was at the couch caressing Lisa’s fur.  Before asking anything, Rika spoke.

 

 “He is taking a shower.” she said nonchalantly.  

 “Ah. Th-thank you.”

 Knowing more about the blonde woman only served to unnerved Nina. At her stuttering, Rika stood up, getting closer to Nina, whose heart was beating faster and faster.

 

 “Are you alright?” She asked, her face too close to hers.

 “Why wouldn’t I be?” Nina said, getting away from her. Or trying too, as Rika grabbed her wrist before doing so.  

 “Why do you trust Saeyoung more than you trust me, Nina? We’re family now.” She said with a smile, leaving her speechless.

 

 Just as Rika let her go, Yoosung appeared fully dressed with his hair wet. All she could do, though, was to give the excuse that she wasn’t feeling well. Alright, perhaps talking to Rika wasn’t an option.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran's outfit (minus the jacket): https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5f/af/98/5faf9895f5db9536cc04299ce794f89a.jpg


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter truly gave me a headache! I re wrote many things like five times. The last part especially.   
>  Also, I'm writing another fanfic as well.   
>  I'm sorry it takes me so long and for the chapter to be shorter than I expected, but I promise I love writing this fanfic!   
>  Anyway, here it is! If you have any doubt or something, please let me know! I may have missed something.

 Even with the loosest shirt, one could see the bump in her stomach. It made her feel weirdly happy how people noticed that now, asking her when she was due. It’s been twenty five weeks, most of them full of madness. Even so, she felt both happy and scared at that moment; she was halfway there, soon she would be a mother. With that in mind, though, she could only hope by now that things would get better; for her sake and her family’s. 

 Rika was now allowed to stay by herself, for awhile, at least. It made it easier for Nina as she couldn’t stand being alone with her, not knowing anymore what she was capable of. All she could do was going for a walk, pretending nothing was wrong as she thought about her future child. In the end, not even then could she escape from everything, as Rika was not dumb. The blonde would just mention when they were all together how unsafe it was for Nina to go on walks by herself; hadn’t she fainted once? It would upset Yoosung and everything would end up in them arguing. ‘You need to be more careful!’ Yoosung would say; ‘I’m not made of porcelain!’ she would reply, equally upset. In the end, they would made up, but it was unnecessary drama. 

 If she had to think in another positive thing (and she had to), it was about Saeyoung and his brother. Just as with Rika, now Saeyoung could do small trips without the fear of Saeran hurting himself. Alright, maybe he was still a bit scared and always rushed to come home. Still, everything seemed to be getting better in a way. With that in mind, Nina hadn’t gone to the twins’ home in a couple of weeks, which they (at least, Saeyoung) understood very well. Just in case, they had her cellphone number. As the visits passed, Saeran opened up a bit more, with Nina at least; he barely acknowledged Saeyoung’s existence, but he didn’t yell at him anymore. 

  Nowadays, there was only one thought in Nina’s mind, though: Yoosung’s surgery. Another controversial topic. 

 

 “There is too much going on already. I can’t take a break right now.” He said with a sigh, which made Nina frown.

 “Once the baby is born,  _ then _ it’d be too much going on. I know that Jumin can get you an appointment, just like he did with  _ him _ .” mentioning V’s name near Rika was still out of the question. 

 “He already did too much for us…” He said, an excuse. “Besides, his injury was worse than mine.”

 “I don’t care, Yoosung. Don’t you want to see our baby with both of your eyes?”

 

He did, actually. Why, then, he felt so selfish when thinking about it?

 

 “I’ll go visit them in the afternoon.” He said, as if putting an end to the conversation. “I’ll talk to him, alright?”   

 “Alright.” Nina nodded. It wasn’t a promise of any sort, but it was something. Hopefully Jumin could make some sense enter her husband’s head! “And tell them that I’ll visit next.”

 

 Technically, Rika could be left alone, yes. But how long would both of them be there with V? It was better for one of them to stay there; Nina wasn’t sure how to feel about she being the one staying. On the one hand, being alone with Rika made her more uncomfortable than she wanted to admit; on the other hand, what ideas could she plant in Yoosung’s mind if they were alone for too long? 

 Even if Saeyoung wasn’t technically her family, she trusted him more than she trusted Rika.

* * *

  
  


 V was staying in Jumin’s penthouse, an extra room being prepared especially for him. A nurse had been taking care of him since his surgery, just a few days before. Obviously, he still was having problems with his eyesight, the doctor saying that it was a miracle that he hadn’t gone blind months before. Yet there he was, comfortable sitting next to the window, to a view he couldn’t fully appreciate, feeling guilty still. 

 In the end, he found some things about the twins. Sure, he had to have a surgery almost against his will, but he promised Jumin  _ anything _ if he said something. Saeran had been almost a prisoner in Luciel’s house for weeks, not being allowed to leave and… Well, that was unfair. All the redhead wanted was his brother to be safe, not knowing who he could trust. No one could blame him for thinking that way. 

 

 “V?” A voice called gently, not the nurse’s, not Jumin’s. 

 “Yoosung?” He asked confused.

 “Yes, it’s me.” His friend replied, there was laughter in his voice. “I came to see how you were. I’m sorry Nina couldn’t come.”

 

 She had visited him once, there she gave him the news that she was expecting. And that was wonderful, he thought, after everything that had happened; at least they seemed to be alright. 

 

 “It’s alright, I’m guessing she must be resting.” 

 Yoosung nodded, then he realised his mistake.

 

 “She is.” He said rapidly, his face burning. “I know she doesn’t want to be inside all the time, I understand it. I just worry.”

 

 Still, he knew how unfair he was. But he couldn’t help thinking about his wife in that hospital, the look in her face when she saw him (finally) arriving. He would never forget that image. 

 

 “How is…?” V stopped, seeming to think whether to ask for her or not. Either way, Yoosung understood perfectly.

 “She is getting better!” He replied happily. “She… used to say strange things, though.”

 “Like?” 

 “Something about a party? Paradise?” He said, frowning. V tensed as he heard his friend’s words. “It doesn’t matter. She is better now!”

 “Is Nina still preparing parties?” If the change of subject bothered Yoosung, he didn’t say it.

 “Not now, but…” He sighed dramatically.

 Sure, his wife was not taking any jobs for the moment. It was not necessary, he thought, as he could provide for them just well; it’d be just for her to stress out. In the end, she ended up helping Seven which lead her to leave the apartment more often and… yeah. Alright, he thought, it would be so unfair to tell her to just stay inside. Even so, he worried. 

 

 “It’s not fair, I know!” He said, expecting not to be judged by his friend. “But now she’s helping Seven’s brother and…”

 “What?” V interrupted; confused, almost scared.

 “Seven’s brother.” Yoosung repeated, not catching his friend’s confusion at first. But then it hit him. “I thought you knew.”

 “Oh, no. I knew.” V replied, calm as if his heart was not beating fast against his rib. “I just… I thought he was only talking to Luciel.”

 “That’s why she was helping them! Because of, you know, the…”  _ cult _ . It was still hard for Yoosung to mention that word. “Apparently he started talking to her, one time she went there.”

 “Have you met him?” V asked, knowing the answer even before his friend answered.

 

 Of course he had never met him recently, having met years prior in a certainly tragic event. It was obvious that neither Nina nor Yoosung knew that the young man who attacked the latter those years ago was Luciel’s brother; he didn’t know how to feel about that.

* * *

 

  Things got better, much better than he expected them to be. Still, things were not alright yet. His brother spoke to him, from time to time, but tried his best not to; he wasn’t as violent anymore, but threw something at his direction if he felt that he was talking too much. 

  Yet it was better. All thanks to Nina, not him, as she had been there for both of them. Saeyoung could hear his twin talk when he was with her, even if just a little; never addressing her rudely. She even washed and cut his hair, when it was getting long, showing the red underneath all the white. Now Saeran had the hair a bit too short, but it was red. After all that time, they finally looked like twins. Even so, they didn’t act like it.

 Another thing that had changed in the past weeks was leaving Saeran by himself. Sure it was only when he went to buy groceries (doing it the fastest he could), but it was something. The eldest twin couldn’t help but wonder if it’d always be like that, with him worrying no matter how well Saeran got. Probably. 

  One afternoon it took him almost forty minutes to return and, sadly, his worst nightmare got true. 

 

 “Saeran? I got a surprise for you!” Saeyoung almost sang. “Do you remember those popsicles we used to eat? Those with two sticks, that we used to share? Well, I found a box of them!”

 

 His words were met with silence, but it was alright; he was used to it. Instead of asking again, he put everything on the fridge, except for the bread.

 

 “It’s strawberry, your fav… Saeran?” As he entered his brother’s room, he noticed he wasn’t there. With his heart in his throat, he started to look everywhere. “Saeran!”

 His hands were trembling when he reached for his cellphone, his heart threatening to leave his chest. As he suspected, Saeran didn’t leave with the mobile he had bought him; ringing near his bed, laying on the floor. Feeling hopeless, he called the one person that may know something.  _ Please _ , he begged silently.  Then someone picked up.

 

 “Nina! Listen…” Before he could continue, however he was interrupted by a rather calm voice.

 “Luciel.” The voice said, almost taunting him. 

 

 For a second he got speechless, but he got his composure quickly. Both terrified and angry, he spoke.

 

 “Rika.”

* * *

  
  


  As she waited for Yoosung to be back, Jaehee decided to pay Nina a visit. Thankfully, she thought, as it was tiresome to be alone with Rika. The blonde one knew how to appear sweet, how to say exactly what you wanted to hear; if Nina wasn’t able to read her, then who knew…  The point was, she could. 

 Jaehee had brought some cookies she had made and as Nina made tea, Rika kept talking. 

 

“These look delicious, Jaehee!” She said with a wide smile, which made the other woman to smile. “This can work for you.”

 

 Jaehee had told Nina that she thought of opening a Café, but she was scared of it at the same time. What if she wasn’t good enough? Still, Nina encouraged her to save money so she could open one; she even told her she could help her. After all, she had worked as a waitress before and she had learned how to make different types of coffee, which she had prepared before for her friends. 

 “Work for me?” She asked confused.

 “You can make a living out of this.” Nina said, serving them the tea. “I’m sure that’s what she means.”

 

 And for once, they both agreed on something. 

 Everything seemed so normal, talking as if they were old friends. Well, technically, Jaehee was her friend but she couldn’t place Rika there just yet. Even after hearing Saeyoung’s story, she still felt bad about everything. After all, the blonde girl was so special to her husband and she couldn’t figure it out if she was just evil or something else. Something that she quite didn’t understand, something she was afraid of understanding. Still, it seemed very normal until said girl decided to go to her room, to read she said. 

 Before Nina knew so, someone knocked on the door. It wasn’t anything strange, even if she wasn’t expecting anyone to come visit and her friends always texted before going there. As soon as she opened the door, she gasped loudly at the sight in front of her and closed the door. Loudly as well. Her heart started to beat faster and faster, what the hell was he doing there!?

 

 “Nina?” Jaehee asked, standing up from the couch and looking worried.

 

 She tried to give any excuse, she tried not think about the door knocking once again. Then she sighed, there wasn’t any option left, was it?  _ Shit. _ Thus, without saying any word, she opened the door to find him there. The sight itself made Jaehee gasp, but Nina had no time for that. Pushing Saeran, she went outside as well, closing the door behind her. 

 Nina didn’t know how to feel about it, as she suspected Saeyoung knew nothing about his twin being there. Before she could ask the obvious, the man spoke.

 

 “I needed to leave for a while.” He said softly, looking at the floor. 

 “I understand. But we can’t be here.” If Rika saw him there… “Wait, I never told you where I live.”

 “I’m a good hacker.” He said with a shrug, as if that explained everything. In a way, it did.

 “Of course you are.” Perhaps it wasn’t a good sign that she barely cared, sort of used by then to hackers and all that. But she’d think about it later. “Whatever, you can’t be here.” 

 “She’s right.” Jaehee said, scaring Nina. For a moment she had forgotten about her friend, not even hearing her get near. “Luciel doesn’t know you’re here, does he?”

 There was no answer from his part. Perhaps because his brother knew nothing, or simply because he didn’t want to acknowledge Jaehee. At that moment, though, Nina could not bring herself to care as they needed to leave.  _ Right now _ .

 “It’s alright.” She said to both of them. “But we need to leave. Saeran, trust me, you don’t want to be here.”

 “I came to see you. To talk to you.” no one else.

 “Well, we won’t talk then.” Jaehee said with a frown, catching up faster than Nina. “But I won’t let you alone with her.”

 

 Surprisingly, he nodded. There seemed to be something more about their agreement to Nina, but at the moment she couldn’t care. 

 

* * *

 

 Sometimes she felt like being alone, saying she was tired always did the trick. Of course, she rarely went and had a nap as she suggested between smiles and luckily so. Imagine if she had, she’d probably not have heard Nina and Jaehee leave with him, but wouldn’t have heard the cellphone as well. There was one name in the screen, a number.  _ Seven _ , one of his many names. 

 

 “How are you? You haven’t visited me.” She said cheerfully.

 “Where is he?” The voice from the phone spat, full of venom.

 “Who…?”

 “Stop playing games! If you don’t tell me…”

 “If I don’t tell you… what?” Rika asked innocently. For that she had no answer, but silence. “I have my faults but you’re not free of sin, Luciel.”

 

 With that, she hung up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm sorry if people get confused for using all different alias of Saeyoung! But as it is done from different POV and everybody calls him different, well... that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could finish this chapter before going to Brazil, I couldn't. But I thought, hey, I can edit it and post it from the hotel! The wifi begged to differ.   
>  Anyway, here it is! We're closer to the end of this story! I think It'll reach fifteen chapters, maybe a couple more. I'm still figuring out some things...  
>  As usual, this is un beta.   
>  Enjoy!

 The air was cold and she could feel the cold air against her face. At a small distance was her friend, talking with a familiar looking face. Except that it wasn’t the one she knew, but another person. This person had the hair too short, the skin too pale and his eyes… Well, they were mint for some reason and it seemed like he went through hell and back. Even so, she couldn’t trust him completely, she knew exactly who that man was. That was why she stood at a short distance, hearing them talk and refusing to leave their side; what if he tried to hurt her friend?

 

 “How did you get here?” Jaehee interrupted them. “Did you steal Luciel’s money?”

 “Jaehee…” Nina started, while at the same time Saeran replied.

 “No, his car.” His face looking stoic as ever, but tired as well. “I wouldn’t call it stealing, as I’ll return it. Also he has lots, so what difference makes one?”

 

 He had a point, sort of. Either way, she chose not to respond anymore. Thinking, instead, of different things at once. Rika, alone that apartment; Yoosung, who knew nothing about the man that attacked him those years before; Luciel… When did things become so complicated? She thought, but she knew exactly when; the moment they were found. It was supposed to be a happy moment, perhaps if she were ignorant of the circumstances that surrounded both Rika and Saeran, then maybe she wouldn’t be thinking those things. Then again, she did know. 

 The man looked at her from time to time, clearly unhappy with her presence. Actually, he didn’t make any effort to pretend, as he stated before he wanted to be with Nina  _ alone _ . Nina said that Jaehee was a friend, as the latest looked at him absolutely annoyed. 

 Nina’s role seemed to be the one of a therapist, of a friend, of a mother… If she knew, though, she wouldn’t been speaking so gentle to him. Still, Jaehee couldn’t say anything as she would be violating both Luciel and Jumin’s trust. The fact that she had to sign a contract (!) promising she would keep quiet was of no help either. Thus, the only thing she could do was stare at them, as Nina held his hand and he spoke, quietly. 

 

 “I don’t want to be there anymore, I don’t want to go back…” He said with pleading eyes, as Nina looked lost; clearly not knowing what to respond.

 “Is he treating you badly?” She asked, even if she knew the answer. 

 “He treats me like a child who’s scared of his own shadow.” He almost hissed. “He watches me all the time, the moment I had the opportunity I left.”

 Nina sighed, her hand rubbing her temple. Not because of Saeran, but because he saw someone going towards them.

 

 “Nina?” Jaehee asked, suddenly getting close enough to touch her arm. Thinking for a moment that her friend was not feeling well, until she saw it too. “Well, why am I surprised?”

 

 Both women sighed, as Saeran looked both tired and annoyed. 

 Walking towards them, almost running, was Luciel. At first, he looked relieved seeing his brother, but then his face changing, looking absolutely livid. Well,  _ shit.  _ Things were getting interesting, in a way. Nina seemed to be ready to calm Luciel down, but the twin who was sitting down didn’t move.     

 

 “Why did you run away?” Luciel asked almost out of breath, the moment he had his brother in front of him. Just as he said that, Jaehee spoke.

 “I think we should get going…” She whispered to Nina, to which she nodded.

 

 Before leaving, though, Nina got closer to Saeran. To Jaehee surprise, she hugged him tightly and he reciprocated, although more gentle as if afraid to hurt her.  As they separated, she spoke to the other male.

 

 “Be nice, both of you.”

 

And with that, both women left.  

 

* * *

 

 As soon as Rika hung up, he ran towards his cars (noticing one was missing) and grabbed the first one he saw. Barely could he remember if he even closed the door, or anything between leaving home and finding his brother. 

 It had been a miracle that he hadn’t crashed as he drove towards Yoosung and Nina’s apartment. Praying to God that Saeran was there, but dreading it so at the same time. If Yoosung was there, if Rika was there… Luckily, in a way, as he was driving he could recognise Jaehee and then the people that were at a certain distance of her. It seemed that for the first time in forever his prayers were answered. 

 There was an issue, though, as he felt more an more angry the closer he got to his twin. When was the last time that had happened? It was almost impossible to be mad at him when they were children, plus all those years he spent thinking about him and missing him. And yet seeing him there, talking as if he had not just run away and worry him to death? 

 After his friends left both of them alone, they stared at each other without saying a word. Saeyoung standing in front of Saeran, who was sitting in a bench.

 

 “How old am I?” The youngest asked, anger showing in his voice. Still calmer than he would weeks before. “Tell me, maybe I was wrong in thinking I’m old enough to leave the house without anyone to hold my hand.”

 “That’s not…”

 “The worst thing that could happen has already happened.”

 

 All anger faded just like that, replaced by guilt once again. Except that it wasn’t the worst thing, the worst thing would be him harming himself enough to die. Well, for Saeyoung, at least; sadly, not bad enough for Saeran. He wanted to hug him, but he knew his brother would not react well to it.

 Taking a deep breath, he took his cellphone out of his pocket and handled it to Saeran.

 “You left yours at home, have this one. Text me to your number when you’re coming back.” 

 

 For a moment Saeran could only looked at his brother’s hand in confusion before taking what he was holding. Still he said nothing, refusing to look into his eyes.

 

 “Do you need any money?” Saeyoung asked before leaving. 

 

 As a matter of fact, he could use enough wons to buy himself something to eat, ice cream maybe? Still he wouldn’t dare to ask his brother anything. Even if he did, what would be the point? He hadn’t talked with any stranger in months, he wasn’t in the best state of mind to do it anyway. Actually, he wasn’t in the best state to be left alone. As if he cared.

 

 “I don’t.”

 

 And that was it. As difficult as it was, Saeyoung nodded and returned to his car without his brother.  

* * *

  
  


 As soon as she was left alone (considering that Rika was in her room all quiet), Nina laid on the couch with a hand on her belly. Near her was Lisa sleeping on the floor, because of course she wouldn’t sleep in that cute little bed they bought for her. 

 Even then, he couldn’t help but worry about her friends. The only thing she could was to hope both twins were alright. After all, she couldn’t help but feel for both of them; Saeyoung trying to bond with his brother, Saeran rejecting him. What her friend did was terrible, she understood the youngest twin but it wasn’t Saeyoung’s fault to trust the wrong people either. Perhaps she should talk to any of them, but that would mean getting up to reach her phone… Nina sighed, but stood up anyway.

 As she reached for her phone in the kitchen table, she noticed something. Her phone was in the middle of the table, even though she was absolutely sure that she left it near a corner. For a moment she felt confused before shrugging it off, she must be imagining things, right?

 Before she could look her messages, the door was opened. She looked over with a smile, seeing Yoosung arrived. When she was about to say something, she felt something which made her made a sound as she touched her belly. 

 

 “Nina!” Her husband said, getting nearer her and throwing his stuff on the floor. “Are you alright? Do you need to lay down?”

 

 She, however, just smiled as she grabbed his hand and pressed it against her belly. Before he could ask anything, his eyes opened widely.

 

 “Was that…?”

 “The baby is kicking!” Her smile was so wide, almost matching his, who also started to tear up a little bit. “Yoosung…”

 “I’m sorry. It’s just… It’s the first time I get to feel... ” He stopped himself, afraid of tearing up more. So he just smiled. 

 

 Although the baby had stopped kicking, Yoosung’s hand didn’t move for a moment. When he did, he embraced her. 

 

 “Alright, we need to get a crib asap.” He said. Nina just laughed, feeling safe in his arms. “Are you still sure you don’t want to know the baby’s gender?”

 “I’m sure!” She replied, to Yoosung’s dismay. “We’ll know the next one beforehand, I promise.”

 “The next one?” He said, separating enough to look into each other’s eyes. His wife just smiled innocently. “You bet!”

 

 Everything seemed to peaceful, too  _ perfect.  _ If there was something Nina had learned in those months was this: those moments never last. Hearing Rika’s voice proved it. Whatever, she wasn’t going to let it ruin the mood; it didn’t for Yoosung, obviously.

 

 “Rika! The baby just kicked!” He announced as if it were the biggest news to be said. Well, it was in a way.

 “Oh My God!” She said completely excited. Or faking excitement; Nina couldn’t tell anymore. 

 

 At dinner they all sat talking about their days, the blonde woman talking about Jaehee’s visit as if it had been the most wonderful thing. It had been so long since she had had a girls’ reunion, she said. While everything seemed so superficial to Nina, the feeling of the baby moving made her feel happy (even if a little weird). 

 As both her husband and Rika talked, she couldn’t help but think a few things through. First of all, the baby kicking made it all seemed so real and the room that was supposed to be for the baby was Rika’s at the moment. Second, she needed to talk to Yoosung about everything; even if she didn’t understand  _ everything.  _ For that she needed Saeyoung help, or so she thought, even though he kept giving excuses (mostly to do with his brother.) Well, maybe she could talk to Jumin or V about it… 

 

 “How was Saeran?” Rika asked out of nowhere, making Yoosung frowned and Nina to step out of her thoughts. “In the end, I don’t know how everything turned up.”

 “What?” Nina asked, still confused for a second. Then she turned pale as snow. “Right… He’s alright.”

 “I don’t understand. What happened with him?” Yoosung asked, making Nina sigh.

 “He came here, a few hours ago. He was upset and…”

 “I don’t know why you didn’t let me see him.” Rika interrupted, pretending to be feel disappointed.

 

 All Nina could do was look at her, trying to find the correct words to answer her. After all, she knew exactly why, but she didn’t want to cause trouble nor reveal anything more than needed. Not there, at least. 

 

 “He just wanted to see me.  _ Only _ me.” She said, focusing more on her food than anything else. 

 “Why?” Yoosung asked, looking confused and sort of defensive. Of course he did, why would someone decide to ignore his precious cousin?

 “It’s alright, Yoosung.” His cousin replied with a smile. “I knew him. That boy… He had such a troubled mind.”

 

 And that was it. In those couple of weeks Nina grew close to Saeran, feeling quite protective of him. Yet she knew Rika was taunting her, knowing she couldn't really say anything to Yoosung. Actually, she could, but she needed some backup. Saeyoung, Jumin, anyone. 

 

 “I'm tired.” Nina said, standing up. Refusing to look at anyone, even her husband when he called her name. 

 

  With that, she left to her bedroom. 

* * *

  
  


 Yoosung felt lost at words, thinking a little too much whether to follow Nina or not. What had exactly happened? If he knew his wife (and he did), she was mad at someone. At Rika? Impossible! His cousin was such a wonderful person, even with everything she had gone through…

 

 “She doesn’t seem to like me.” Rika said, taking him out of his thoughts. 

 “What? No, nothing like it!” And then it hit him, a wave of relief washing over him. “It’s the hormones, just that.”

 

 Then he felt terrible, mood changes or not, he should be with her. Besides, with the baby and all, he forgot to tell her that Jumin did find him a doctor for the eye surgery. Sighing loudly, he went towards the bedroom, until he heard his cousin’s voice.

 

 “I don’t know why she likes him so much. Saeran, I mean, considering what he’s done.” She said, shaking her head. “I don’t understand how you let her near him, but you must have seen the good in him!”

 “What?” He asked confused, as Rika smile grew larger.

 “I’m sorry, I thought you had met him.” Then she just shrugged. “He had a different hair colour before, though.” 

 “I don’t understand.”

 “I must be confused then. But ask Luciel later, maybe he knows.”

 

 Yoosung looked at her, still trying to make sense of her words, before shaking his head. Nonsense, surely. 

 

 “I’ll go check on Nina.” He said smiling at her, she returned a smile as well. 

 

Yes, surely it was all a misunderstanding. He had never seen Saeran before, he was sure.  

 

* * *

 

 He was used to being awake, to those dark shades under his eyes, to his eyes burning as he focused on the screen in front of him. Actually, he had a record; three days working non stop and sleeping for twenty hours afterwards. Even then he wasn’t as tired as he was there.

 It was three in the morning, no sign of his brother. Well, that was a lie, wasn’t it? According to his bank account, he had been hacked. He knew only Saeran could do that; he took his car and thirty percent of his savings. If he was being honest, it wasn’t much of a lost. After all he had five cars (well, four now) and enough money to spend foolishly. No, that wasn’t the problem.

 When he dialed his number, he heard his own voice telling him to leave a message. More than likely his brother would ignore any attempt of communication, but he had to tried.

 

 “Saeran.” He said, rather surprised how raspy his voice sounded. “I thought things were getting better between us. I guess I was wrong.”

 

 He swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking once more.

 

 “I hope one day it will like when we were children, only better. Please, take care.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will we see our boy again? We'll see.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing, for some reason I couldn't use my debit card to buy the hourglasses to play Saeran's route, so I had to play numerous times to get the 250 hg necessaries. I had 78 when I started, so just do the math of how long it took me. When I could finally buy the route, the first time I didn't get a route (???) and the second time I got Saeran's route... with a bad ending.   
>  I NEVER GOT THE BAD ENDING FIRST. I was upset, very much and just plain annoyed at the game. Due to this I felt no need to write my fanfic as the same characters just annoyed me! I thought about writing another fanfic with SaeranxMC, but I lost interest... for a while, at least.  
>  So, yeah, that's why I had so many troubles with this chapter. Still, I'm sorry to make you wait! I really appreciate that you take the time to read this little story, which is getting closer to the end!  
>  Enjoy!  
>  (As usual, no beta reader :/ )

 Having been raised in a prestigious family, Jumin was used to eat the finest of food. However, that day, he’d rather keep breakfast simple: a cup of coffee, some toasts and maybe some scrambled eggs as well. 

It wasn’t unusual for him to receive news or calls that early in the morning, but most of the time it was related to business and not  _ once  _ had ever come to his house. Of course, there was always an exception… More than annoyed (though, he was) he was worried, something was just not right.

 “Mr. Han.” One of his employee said, looking a bit unsettled. It was fair to admit, though, that his voice sounded calm. “There is someone here, a gentleman. We told him you’re busy but…”

 “Did he give you a name?” He asked, frowning. Although he could guess… 

 “Oh, mr. Han!” he heard a voice sing, a  _ very _ familiar voice. A voice that was mocking him, but still made him more worried than annoyed.

 

 The guard was about to move to the door, to ask the man to leave, surely, but Jumin stopped him. He stood up to see the one waiting in front of the door, smiling foolishly. As if he could just pretend that whatever was happening was alright…

 

 “Luciel. What a surprise.” He said, the guard still watching closely at the interaction. 

 “A good one?” The redhead asked, with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Am I allowed to come in?”

 

 Jumin didn’t answer, instead he gave a sign for the guard to leave. Even then, the redhead didn’t move, which lead to them to stare at each other almost awkwardly. The younger man looked tired, pale and a bit thinner; it was worrisome. No doubt it had to do about that twin of his… The only thing he could do at that moment was to close his eyes for a second longer and take a deep breath. What in the living hell had happened now? 

 

  “Where’s V?” Luciel asked out of sudden.

  “What are your intentions exactly?” Jumin asked, to which the other man laughed drily. 

  “Ooh, what are my intentions? To kill him, of course, and I came to tell you first.” Then he shook his head. “Aren’t you tired of accusing me of any shit?”

 

 As Jumin only frowned and crossed his arms, Luciel just sighed.

 

 “I want to talk to him. If you’re so worried, bring a bodyguard or something. Actually, maybe you’ll want to hear what I have to say, too.”

 

 Everything was said nonchalantly, almost mocking the older man. Still, Jumin knew it was all said seriously. Besides, there had to be a reason for him to go there, instead of just calling. After all, he had someone to take care of and…  _ Oh. _

 

 “Follow me.” And so Luciel did.

 

 The place where V was staying was just a couple of floors under Jumin’s penthouse, the same place where Nina and Yoosung once stayed. A simple but not cheap place, decorated quite different from weeks before for the previous residents. The changes were minimal, sure, but Jumin found it more warm. 

  There was a guard outside the place, one who slightly bowed to his boss before moving away from the door. Then he knocked twice and waited, noticing that Luciel had a frown on his face and his arms crossed. Was allowing to be there a mistake? Well, it was late anyway, as his friend answered the door. He was wearing a pair of special glasses… and a surprised look.

 

 “Jumin?... Luciel?” He asked as he looked back and forth between his friends. 

 “We need to talk.” was all Luciel said before Jumin could even greet his best friend. V didn’t reply, but nodded and let them in.   

* * *

  
  


  The night before made everything just a tad more complicated. Even if Yoosung just blamed it on the hormones, on everything that was going on, on his surgery! Because, yes, he accepted having the surgery. Mostly because of his wife, who just seemed to be quite unhappy. As if he would allow that! Truth to be told, he knew that put Nina in a better mood but still not in a good one. Luckily, Yoosung knew what to do here.

  Leaving the apartment for a couple of hours to go and buy baby clothes did make the difference. For once, he wanted to think as a father - to - be; and nothing to do with Seven’s drama, about how hurt he felt at times because they didn’t talk as much as before; he didn’t want to think about the surgery he’d have in a matter of days either.

 

 “How about this one?” Yoosung asked excitedly, showing a pastel dress.

 “Two things, honey.” Nina said, clearly amused. “We don’t know if it is a girl and that’s for a one year old.”

 “Worst case scenario, we’ll have to give it to charity.” He said with a shrug, the dress still in his hand.  

 

 She pretended to think for a second about it, as her husband waited not so patiently for an answer. Still, it seemed like something was worrying her even there. 

 

 “Promise me one thing first. If it is a boy…”

 “Nina.” He started, now being absolutely serious. “Boy or girl, I will love our baby.”

 “I don’t want you to feel disappointed.” That wouldn’t be fair to anyone, especially to the baby.

 “Never! That’s a promise.” He said seriously. Then added, in order to make anything clear. “I’ll be happy with a girl and I’ll be happy with a boy, aright?” 

 

 Nina didn’t reply but added the small dress to the cart, to Yoosung relief. In total they had a pair of onesies, diapers and a couple of bottles there; hardly a good amount but they still had time. Plus, they had already received multiple gifts from their friends and Yoosung’s family. The most peculiar being Zen’s, who gave them a baby mobile with some of his selfies. A crib was next, but there was still no place to put it in… In their bedroom, Yoosung had suggested, as Rika wasn’t moving out any time sooner.

 Perhaps it was selfish, but he wished Seven would have asked him (or anyone, for that matter) to help his brother. And yet he asked Nina, and Yoosung would bet everything that her moods had many things to do with Saeran’s leaving. After all, she had a great heart and she ended up being very protective of him. Like a mother would. 

 

 “Saeyoung told me some… interesting things.” She started, looking rather nervous. 

 “Saeyoung?” He asked, confused. 

 “That’s Seven’s name. His  _ real _ name.” Nina made a pause, to let Yoosung processed it. When he said nothing, she continued. “He said… Rika wasn’t just a victim like his brother but...”

 

_ What? _ So, what did his so called friend do now?

 

 “Then what was her?” He said, his voice not so kind anymore. Not because of her, of course not, but because of  _ him. _

 “He… I think we need to talk, all of us. Rika, Saeyoung, you and me. If Saeran was here… but he isn’t, so just us.”

 “Alright.” There was a frown in his face, as if still trying to understand. “But what about Seven… Or Saeyoung. We barely spoke in all these months and not even once he mentioned this.”

 “He said he’d talk to you about this so many times but…”

 “He lied.”

 

 Nina bit his lower lip, as if trying to know which side to take. Perhaps, deep down, she knew he was right but it was hard to believe Se… Saeyoung had lied to her.  

 Yoosung took her silence as an answer.

 

 “I know he’s your friend. He’s also my friend… I think. But maybe he’s confused or…” Then Nina interrupted.

 “We are talking about this.” She said, her voice not so kind for a moment. Before sighing and looking at him, almost pleading. “Please.”

  “Of course.” He said, unsurely.  

 

 And just like that, the wonderful mood of before was ruined.

 

* * *

  
  


  It was the first time seeing him in months, the last one being in Mint Eye’s building. Even then, they clearly didn’t talk much. Well, they weren’t actually talking as Jumin sipped his tea quietly and two other cups remained untouched. The air was tense, but V couldn’t dare to speak first. Luckily for him, the painful silence was broken by the youngest man in the group.

 

 “What happened with the other members of Mint Eye?” Luciel asked, looking him straight in the eye.

 

 So that was it. That was the reason he came over there, but why now? Why did he care enough to go there and asked him face to face. Surely he wouldn’t care about waiting for him to recover… 

 

 “Most of them are with their families.” Jumin answered, instead of him. “Some of them didn’t have anyone to look out for them… They were offered help, though, but I’m not sure how that turned up.”

  “Why are you asking this, Luciel?” Whatever it was, he didn’t like it.

  “Because I don’t think their families would like to know how safe and sound  _ savior _ is, after everything she’s done.”

 

 Saying that, he took the cup of tea as the older men were left speechless. He couldn’t be suggesting… Actually, he could and it was understandably, which didn’t mean V had to liked it.

 

 “Your brother is not free of sin, Luciel.” Jumin snapped to V’s horror. 

 “And whose fault is that?” Luciel spat, glaring at V’s direction.

 “If you only came here to throw accusation at us…!”

 “Enough!” V said, hitting the table with his fit. The cups shook and everyone was silent once more, the tension as terrible as ever. Then he looked at the redhead once more. “You’re upset, I understand that. But whatever you’re planning to do… Please, think about it.”

 

 Then the silence reigned over the apartment once more, tense enough to be cut with a knife. The mint haired man could only pray to whoever was listening that Luciel didn’t do anything stupid. As no one was speaking, V did again.

 

 “This could get Saeran in trouble, too. It wouldn’t be fair but…”

 “Fair?” Luciel said as if not believing what was hearing. “Don’t tell me what’s fair and what’s not, alright?”

 

 Then the youngest man took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, as if forcing himself to calm down.  

 

 “You didn’t even let me finish. Hell, you didn’t even let me start! Listen to me, both of you!” V thought for a second before nodding and looking at his other friend, who just sighed before nodding as well. “Both of you know she hurt many people, I warned Nina but…”

 “You what?” Jumin interrupted, his eyes wide. 

 “She suspected something was wrong anyway. I couldn’t lie to her, not when she help me,  _ us _ , so much.” He paused, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. “She’s going to have a baby, I don’t trust Rika near them.”

 “I’m sure she won’t hurt…”

 “Like you were sure she wasn’t going to hurt my brother?”

 “Enough! If you only came here to cause disruptions, then you better leave for the best and not for the worse! Because if you…”

 “Jumin, shut up for a second!” 

 

 Everyone stood quiet, both Jumin and Luciel shocked to have heard V scream… at Jumin. Two things that no one who knew him would thought possible. As soon as he did it, he regret it.

 

 “I’m sorry but… let us talk in private, please.” 

 

 Without a word, but with anger and hurt showing in his eyes, Jumin stood up and left the apartment, closing the door as hard as he could. The day was just beginning and everything was just so wrong! And yet, what could he expect? That he’d leave unharmed of the whole situation, well, relatively. 

 

 “I’m angry at you and at her. I have to! I don’t know what I’ll do with my anger.” He made a pause, but V said nothing. “Before this, I missed Saeran so much but the thought of him being safe kept me going. Now I don’t even have that and I don’t know what I’ll do once I stop being angry.”

 

 Oh, what had he done? He had screwed him up so much; not only him, but his brother too. The ones he swore he’d protect… For a second, he thought about reaching for him, hugging him, but he wasn’t sure how he would react. Then again, if he attacked him, he would deserve it. 

 Wait… 

 

 “What happen to Saeran? Is he…?”

 “Alright? I don’t know. He left with one of my cars and some of my money. But I deserve it, I just hope he’s okay and will find peace.” 

 “I’m so…”

 “Don’t. You. Dare.” Luciel said each word slowly, full of venom in them. Then he looked tired out of sudden. “I doubt I’ll ever see him again, that things will get better.”

 

 This time V knew better and didn’t speak, not unless he asked him something directly.  

 

 “Do you have any evidence about what happened or did you destroy it?” 

 

 Well, straight to the point. Even so, V refused to answer as he could only guess what would happen next.

 

 “Rika, she’s… sick. Who knows what prison could to her!” V pleaded, almost saying Saeran’s name as an example. But that would be so unfair, as he made him that way. 

 “Then we’ll talk with Yoosung. I just… don’t want what happened to Saeran happen to this baby.” He admitted, making V feel worse and worse.

 “I made a mistake once and I know you won’t forgive me, but I truly am sorry about your brother.” V waited for a moment, but Luciel refused to acknowledge his apology. Who could blame him? “I think… I think there’s something I could do.”

 

* * *

  
 

 “You knew, too?” Nina asked, one eyebrow raised. There was an accusatory tone in her voice, but she wasn’t feeling as upset as she would before. She wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

 “I signed a contract.” The voice on the other side of the phone told her.

 

 So, Yoosung and her were the only ones who didn’t know anything, right? Well, how good to know she could trust her friends!

 

 “That’s not… Is there anything else I need to know?” She asked her friend, who took a moment before replying.

 “What do you know about V’s… incident?” Jaehee asked, almost… scared?

 “Not much. He was shot by one of the believers… right?” 

 

 There was a pause and Nina knew it was much more than that. Shit, how many things were kept from her!? 

 

 “It was Saeran.” Jaehee said, carefully. “He shot him. Saeran was… He was the hacker.”

 

 It took her a moment to process what she was hearing. No, no! That was impossible. If Saeran, the broken boy whom she had learned to care about so much, if he was the hacker. Then he was the one who tricked her, the one who wanted to destroy RFA, the one… Blood drained from her face as realization hit her. He was the one who hurt Yoosung!

 

 “I have to go.”

 “Nina, wait…” 

 

 Then she hung up. Damn it,  _ damn it!  _ Without thinking, she threw her cellphone against the wall in a fit of rage, scaring Lucy who ran the farthest away from her. Then she screamed! How loud? Who cared?! Everyone was a fucking liar! Everyone she trusted, they kept something so important from her. Angry tears started to run through her cheeks, but she forced herself to calm down as she pressed a hand against her belly. 

 All the noise made Rika leave her room and stand there, looking at the scene. Nina could only focus in two things, breathe in and breathe out.

 

 “What happened?” Rika asked, looking concerned… But was she? “Nina, are you hurting?”

 

 For a moment, she didn’t reply as all she wanted was to be left alone. But gave in rather quickly.

 “Everything… is… fine.” She answered, having trouble to breathe correctly.

 “It doesn’t look like… Let me help you.”

 

 And so she let her help standing up, feeling weaker than a minute before. Before going to rest, however, she looked into Rika’s eyes.

 

 “Why did you want to destroy the RFA?” She asked, the blonde one looking at her with little emotion. “It’s your legacy…”

 “I want to make people happy, of course.” Rika replied with a smile that made Nina feel sick. “Everything is so…  _ fake _ at the RFA. So I wanted to invite all of you to Paradise!”

 “I know what you did to Saeran, to all of them.” She snapped.

 “We can’t reach happiness without suffering, we can’t find light with darkness. We  _ must  _ embrace darkness.”  

 

 Added to the anger, now fear was crawling through Nina’s back. It wasn’t right, Rika shouldn’t be there with them. 

 

 “You need help, Rika.” She said, as calmly as she could. “If you don’t like the doctor you’ve been seeing, we can…”

 “But you can’t help me. Don’t you see it?” She asked, raising her voice. “Mint Eye was the only place where I could be alright, where my believers could be right! That boy… He took everything away from us!”

 “You mean Saeyoung?” She asked, giving a step backwards. 

 “He blame me for everything, when V was the one lying to him.” Rika spat, as if just mentioning his name would make her sick. “Luciel abandoned his brother and I took care of him, like a mother would. You understand, right?”

 “Understand?!”

 

 What was it to understand? If she cared for Saeran as her child, then what would she do to everyone else? Nina would never even think of doing that to her own child, how dared she to even suggest she would understand?

 

 “You’re… you’re…” She started, not finding the right words.

 “Mad? As if you would understand people like us, Nina.” She made a pause, this time looking kinder. “Except, maybe you would? You were a burden to your parents, just like I was.”

  Nina felt sick out of sudden, but said nothing.

 

 “That’s why I chose you, why I asked Saeran to make you go into my apartment. I thought we could bond.” She said with a sad smile. “Was I wrong?”  

 

 Speechless. She was speechless and sick and… No, she couldn’t. If it had been months before, maybe she would have done something, anything, even if she was in risk of getting hurt. Now she couldn’t, not when it wasn’t just about her. So she just stood there, unable to speak. 

 

 “It’s not late, you know. We could be so happy the four of us!”

 

 Four? Just then, she recovered her strength to talk and to be angry as well.

 “As if I’ll let you near my baby, as if Yoosung…!”

 “As if Yoosung what?” Rika interrupted, almost mocking her. “You are so wrong if you think he loves you more than he loves me.”

 Instead of saying anything, Nina got nearer and slapped her as hard as she could. It took a few seconds after to realize what she had done, but she’d be lying if she said she felt sorry. How  _ dared _ she? 

 Rika looked surprised, even livid for a second, as she placed a hand on the cheek she had slapped. And yet, she looked as if nothing had happened seconds later. Which just served to make more angry tears flow through Nina’s face.

 Without saying another word, Nina grabbed her purse and with the loud bang of the door closing, she left. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, my luck! But my laptop's keyboard isn't working very well, there are a few letters who just don't work. Then I got to use my mom's laptop to continue writing, but I still wrote a few pages even with the missing letters. I fixed it... I think! But if you find a mistake like that one, let me know.   
>  Just a few chapters left before the grand finale! I'm also thinking about Saeran x MC fic, but it'd be quite different from this one! (Maybe shorter, too.)  
>  Also, if you want to send me question regarding this fanfic or about whatever, you can send them here https://curiouscat.me/leiaorigami  
>  Thank you!

When Yoosung came home that afternoon, he wasn’t sure what to expect. Surely, he wasn’t expecting  _ that _ . Instead of finding the usual scenery, he found an odd, if not chilling, one. Rika sitting in the couch, with a strong pink blooming from one of her cheeks, a few magazines thrown on the floor as well as a broken… cellphone? And Nina… where was her? 

 

 “Rika! What…?” Yoosung started, as a dreadful feeling choked him. Something was terribly wrong. 

 “I don’t know.” She replied flatly. “She was talking on the phone with someone and then she just freaked out.”

 

 Hearing that, he went and grabbed the cellphone. Indeed, it was hers and the screen was full of cracks; he touched it, but it didn’t respond. Still, it made no sense! He knew his wife and she rarely got upset! Even when she did, all she could do was raise her voice and show in her face her distaste for whatever situation it had been. Throwing stuff, including her cellphone? It had been something serious.

 Then he looked at Rika once more, really looked at her, paying attention at the slight mark that was in her face. It couldn’t be… 

 

 “What happened to your face?” Yoosung asked carefully.

 “It happened so fast.” She said with a sigh, looking rather upset. “I heard Nina’s scream, so I went to see what had happened.”

 

 She made a pause, looking distressed and Yoosung had to use all his strength to not insist her to continue.

 

 “She seemed confused, I got in front of her and she…” Another pause, touching her face once more. “Then she left.”

 “But…” Yoosung was lost at words, not knowing what to do first. “We must find her first.” 

 

 Whatever had happened, it had been serious and he shuddered thinking about what it could be. Moreover, she couldn’t be left alone if she was so distressed! He needed to go and look for her!

 

 “I think… She was talking to Luciel.” Rika said, just as he opened the door to leave.

 

 Seven? Alright, what in the living hell was going on? All these problems seemed to be related to his friend and Yoosung was livid. How dared he to toy with Nina’s emotions? Or whatever it was he was doing?! Because he noticed, of course he did, how oddly his wife was behaving; and she talked to him. Sometimes. Because sometimes he asked if everything was alright and she changed the subject. The last thing she needed was to be stressed out, that’s why they agreed she wouldn’t work during her pregnancy!  

 He had to go find her! Whatever had happened, it had a good explanation. Nina would never hurt anyone on purpose!  

 “Okay.” He said to himself. “I’ll go look for her. She must…”

 “No.” Rika interrupted abruptly. “Let her be, she may need space.”

 

 Yoosung frowned at her words. It made sense, he knew that, but he couldn’t just stay there while Nina was upset somewhere else. After all, he had made a mistake once; just once, never again. 

 

 “Perhaps. But if that’s what she wants, well, I want her to say it to my face; not guess it.” 

 

 Her face looked livid for a second, or so Yoosung imagined. That must be, why would she be angry? Before any of them could say their thoughts out loud, they heard the intercom. Yoosung thought of ignore it, but it rang again and again. It better be something important! As he looked through the small screen to see who it was… Wait! Were those Jumin and Seven?! 

 

 “What do you want?” He hissed, as Rika peered from behind. Still, he looked, trying to see if he could spot Nina there.

 “Hello to you, too.” Seven replied, but he sounded… nervous? Then there was a pause, as if waiting for Yoosung to reply, but he didn’t replied. “Are you gonna let us in or not?”

 

 Would he? After all, he still didn't’ know where Nina was (definiel no with Seven) and he was still upset. 

 

 “I’s the first time I see you in months, Seven.” yoosung wanted o sound angry, but he couldn't’. Insead, he sounded disappointed. 

 

 Perhaps he imagined it, because that was a small screen and didn't’ have the highest resolution; but Seven looked ashamed. Jumin, however, looked impaien. 

 

 “If you need to talk, let's do it inside!” He said rather annoyed.   

 “No.” He finally answered. “Nina is… I don't’ know where she is! She… I found her phone, broken. I have to go find her.”

 

 Then he hung up, decided to go to wherever he would need to go. He thought he could just appear out of nowhere? No, Yoosung had more important things to do. 

 And then he saw her.

* * *

 

  It was out of anger that she took a taxi to go to Saeyoung’s, just to regret it ten minutes later. What could she exactly accomplish? Well, give him a piece of her mind, for sure! And then… What? She felt betrayed, cheated; it felt like those were the only emotions she had been experiencing lately. 

 As soon as she saw a Café, she asked the taxi driver to stop there. For a moment, just a moment, she needed to breathe. Even if it reminded her of Jaehee and made her a bit sad… Better that than yelling at her other friends, she thought. It wasn’t just her body, just her health, she repeated as a mantra. She needed some time to think, to process everything. 

 It was a relatively small place, cozy even. Nina decided to have a cup of tea and relax, for once, because she couldn’t go to Saeyoung’s like that; she couldn’t return home like that. Just thinking about returning and explaining her husband about Saeran… Gosh! She had to! It wasn’t something she could hide. And yet how to tell him that she took care of the one who hurt him? Damn, just thinking about it… 

 

 “Nina?” Someone called.

 “Zen.” She said, as cheerful as she could. Which apparently wasn’t much, because he frowned. 

 “Is everything alright?” 

 

 And she wanted to answer, but she found the words stuck in her throat. No, nothing was alright.

 “It’s a long story.” She replied, instead.

 “I’ve got time.” He replied with a smile. 

 

 But did she? After all, how long until Yoosung was home? Well, it didn't matter she supposed, just for a moment. Because if she didn't’ speak, she would drown in her feelings. So after she got her tea and he got his latte, they sat and talked. Actually, she talked and he listened; she told him everything. Abou Rika, Mint Eye, Saeran… 

 On his part, Zen just listened. Nina could see from his expressions that he was having trouble processing everything, but no even once he interrupted her.  It felt liberating, saying everything out loud, even if she did hide some of her thoughts of Rika… then there was a silence, that not even the sounds of other people chatting could hide. That’s when she noticed how pale he was and how hard her heart was beating.    

 

 “Wow.” He said after a moment, drinking his latte. Surely wishing it had been something stronger. “The trust fund kid knew it, too?”  

 “He was one of the firsts.” She answered, almost amused about the detail that caught his friend’s attention. 

 “That selfish prick!” 

 

 Jus like that, she was smiling. Of course, that was his focus! But then he became serious, so she stopped smiling as well.

 

 “So, Rika…” He started, but didn't seem sure how to proceed. Nina just nodded. “Then she needs an intervention, let her know what is the best for her.”

 

 Her lips became a thin line, thinking about everything she had done. In a way, she understood why Zen suggested that, he loved her; but even after everything, Nina couldn't’ help but think about the harm she had done to others. Still, would she able to do the same if it was someone who she loved? Would she able to turn her husband to the justice if she found out he did something as that? Still, she didn't love her and thought ‘help’ wasn't the only thing she needed (or deserved). 

  It wasn't for her to choose, though, and as long as she didn't hurt them… 

 

 “Does Yoosung know?” Zen asked. 

 “Not really. I tried to tell him, but just dismissed it saying it was just Saeyoung’s lies.”

 

 Well, in a way it was. 

 

 “Saeyoung is Seven’s real name.” She clarified, seeing her friend's confused face. 

 “Well, of course it is.” He sighed. “But you do understand what I’m trying to say.”

 “I do.” She sighed, almost defeated. “I just…”

 “Think it's better to involve the police?” Zen didn't seem upset, just seemed curious. 

 

Then another silence, this one more comfortable than the one before. Her ea was still warm, almost half full, but she didn't’ feel like drinking more. 

 

 “I won't do anything drastic.” And she wouldn't. That would hurt people she loved, Nina knew that. 

 “I know that.” He said with a gentle smile. 

 

 Feeling much beer, she decided i was bes to go home. After all, it wouldn't’ be long before her husband returned. Besides she needed to explain wh her cell phone ended up broken on the floor… She sighed, she’d need to buy another one. Would she want to install the messenger once more?   

 

 “I have to go now, but thank you, Zen.”

 “For what?”

 “Just… thank you.”

* * *

  
  


 Saeyoung felt guilty, besides being a shitty brother, he was a shitty friend. Still, it was frustrating to wait outside the building. Then Jumin expressed his own thoughts about he matter and yoosung replied something about Nina? What? A dark feeling crawled through his back, telling him that whatever had happened it was his fault but what... ?

 

 “You!” someone behind him shouted and his heart skipped a beat because he recognised it.

 

 As he turned around, he saw her, marching towards him and looking absolutely livid. For a moment he thought she was going to punch him, but then she stopped, with her jaw tense and her hands formed into fists. All she did was glared a him, she  _ knew _ . How exactly, that he couldn't know. Selfishly, he hoped it had been his twin who told her; that maybe he kept in touch with her, that he was alright. Deep down, he knew it wasn't’ true, it was probably Rika who told her. 

 Before any of the men could say anything, the door of the building opened and a distraught yoosung appeared.

 

 “Nina!” He said out of breath, as he ran to hug her. His desperation was latent, but was still gentle, as if afraid to hurt her.   

 

 Sill, she barely acknowledge him as she continued to glare at Saeyoung’s direction. 

 

 “I trusted you.” She said, almost in a whisper. Yoosung looked confused for a second, before realising she wasn't speaking to him, but to Saeyoung.  

 

 For a moment, he blond one looked at his friend and he frowned. Did that mean that he knew it, too? It couldn't’ be, he looked rather upset but not so much. Now, though, now he would know.

_ Shit. _

 

 “What is going on?” yoosung asked, looking between his wife and his friends. 

 “Do we really have to talk on the streets?” Jumin replied instead, completely annoyed at his friend’s behaviour.  

 

  There was a silence that spoke volumes, as Nina looked anywhere but them. And Yoosung, well, he looked at them as if thinking if he could trust them or not. How was that even possible? They were like a family! How could he not trust hem? Actually, he knew why and that only made him feel worse. 

 Just when he thought Yoosung would just go inside without hearing them first, someone spoke. 

 

 “You finally came, Luciel.” 

 

 What? He knew that voice, but where was she? Or was he hallucinating? But if he was the only one hearing her, then why everyone looked around confused? Then he saw it, the intercom. 

 

 “Rika?” Yoosung asked confused. 

 “Why don’t you all come inside? I’ve missed you! Especially you, Luciel. How long has it been?”

 

 Not long enough. 

 Then they looked a each other, as if not knowing exactly if obey her or not. Everyone for different reasons, though. Yoosung was still suspecting, Jumin seemed to calculate in his mind, suddenly unsure of whether to proceed with their plan or not. Then it was him, who just looked a his blond friend with a confidence he didn't’ feel.

 

 “So, can we?” It wasn't an mock but a genuine question.  

 “Saeyoung…” Nina started, but stopped herself. He understood though.

 “I told you I’d help you. I know that I hid information from you, but I made you a promise.” He took a deep breath. “And I’m planning to  keep it.”

 

 Nina’s expression was not of anger anymore and, strangely enough, understanding. But of conflict. It wasn’t just that he hid something important from her, but it was something that it affected Yoosung as well. As if he didn’t know! As if he didn’t feel guilty enough every time he saw him with his hurt eye, an eye that his twin damaged. But he was sure the Saeran he knew would never do that, but he wasn’t like that anymore. And whose fault was that? 

 Before Nina could answer, Yoosung spoke.

 

 “Fine.” He said, handing the keys to Jumin. “Go. We’ll go in a moment.” 

 

 Saeyoung looked at them for a moment, before nodding. Jumin did the same.

 

* * *

 

 Finally? Finally… if Saeyoung was to be trusted. And that was the problem, because after everything that happened, it seemed that she indeed trusted him! It almost felt like she was betraying Yoosung.

 

 “Talk to me, first.” He said, the moment they were left alone.

 

 What was there to say? 

 

 “I found out of many things that were hidden from me. From us.” 

 

 She wanted to cry, but refrained of doing so. Her husband looked both confused and upset, but said nothing. 

 

 “I think every one of our friends kept secrets from us, but I… I’m not free of faults.”  She looked at him in the eye. “I’ve never really told you how I felt about Rika, because I know how much she means to you. It was complicated because I couldn’t see the wonderful person you used to talk about so much! I… I knew it was selfish, she seemed to have gone through so much and I should just focus on helping her. But she wasn’t just a victim,Yoosung!”

 “So, you just believe Seven’s words?” He snapped, but Nina never flattered once. 

 “Yes!” She said without a hint of doubt. “He lied, yes, saying that his brother was just another helpless victim. If you don’t believe him, or me, then ask Jumin! Hell, ask V! Ask Jaehee!”

 

 Her heart was beating faster and faster, so she stopped, breathing hard. The way he was looking at her, damn, he never looked at her like that. 

 

 “Did you hit her?” He asked out of sudden.

 “What?” She asked confused. Hit her? Did she…? Wait. Barely could she remember it, but after throwing her cellphone, Rika was in front of her and she said… “I-I don’t know. Maybe, I don’t remember.”

 

 Then his face softened once more, worry showing in his features. 

 

 “What happened then?” 

 “I think you deserve it to hear from Saeyoung. He’ll tell you in person what he hid from us, what I found out by someone else.”

 

* * *

  
  


  She would not beg, she knew why they were there but she would not beg. Of course they’d want to lock her up somewhere else, but her sweet cousin wouldn’t allow it. 

  Even if they thought she was soulless, she was the one who gave the believers a purpose. She gave Saeran a purpose! Oh, that young man… How she hoped for him to be alright. Of course, he wouldn't, how could he? After all, she wasn't there with him. What a shame! Still, at least he wasn’t being a victim of V and Luciel’s lies anymore. 

 Now, what about her? She could see  _ them,  _ their shadows underneath the door. They were waiting, why? Well, there was no time for that, as the doorknock started turning and then… there they were! 

 

 “Jumin!” She said, throwing her arms around his neck. Rika felt him tensed by her touch. “It’s been so long, hasn’t it?”

 “It has.” He replied, stoic as ever, but she knew. Oh, she knew!

 “And you, Luciel. It’s been years… literally.” 

 

 At her words, he gave a few steps backward. Oh, was he scared? No, he looked repulsed by her. Who was he trying to trick? Rika knew very well how much he suffered when she died, when V killed her.

 Then she heard steps and, oh, there she was, looking pale. And her cousin, he looked annoyed. Well, of course he did, his so called friends just went to his home to throw accusations to his favourite cousin! 

 

 “I’ll go make some tea.” Nina announced, without looking at her, as she went to the kitchen. 

 

 Rika still pretended not to know why they were there, sitting quietly on the couch. All the men where nearby, but only Jumin was looking at her; Luciel was looking at her direction but not at  _ her _ .

 

 “What is going on?” Yoosung spoke.

 “Why do you think we’ve been hiding Rika?” Jumin asked, surprising Yoosung.

 “We haven’t! She needed to rest, that’s why… What are you talking about?”

 

 The blond man didn’t seem angry or upset, just profoundly confused. 

 

  “Because of the laws of this land, that’s why.” Rika replied instead.

 

 Okay, now every pair of eyes were on her. Perhaps they’d forgotten that she could speak, or that she’d had a say in that matter. Well, if they were going to treat her like a villain, then why pretend to be nice? 

  Her cousin was looking at her, worried. Of course he was! After all, he was smart, he must suspect something was wrong. In a way, sure, but now she had the opportunity… Now she would tell them!

 

 “After all these years, you are the same.” Rika said to Jumin with a smile. “That’s both good and bad. You’re still a wonderful person, but you’re so focused on work and can’t be happy that way.” 

 

 His face was the same, stoic as ever, but his eyes were… different. He was listening, Rika thought as her smile grew larger. 

 

 “If you would taste paradise, for just one second…”

 “Enough!” Jumin shouted and for one moment he glared at her, before  composing himself. “Rika, do you know why we’re here?”

 “To send me to prison.”

 “What?” Yoosung exclaimed, shaking his head as to make sense of their words. “No, Rika, you didn’t do anything wrong…”

 “But she did!” Luciel interrupted, looking at him. “She wasn’t a victim of a mind washing cult, she was the leader.”

  “No!” Yoosung said.

  “It’s the true…”

  “No! She…”

 

 Then a sound startled them, they all look at Nina who had hit the table loudly with her hand. Well, then. Rika didn’t know what to think about her anymore. Before everything had happened, she’d liked the girl, it reminded of herself; she seemed so innocent and lost. Yet seeing that fierceness in her eyes… it was almost scary. _ Almost _ . Looking at her swollen belly, she could tell what the reason was of her outburst. 

 So, that was a mother? Someone who felt protective about their child, even if it was still unborn. Good to know.

 

 “Rika.” She said in a strange tone. Almost kind, but still warning her. “Tell us about Mint Eye.”

 

 And so she told them of the people she helped, of the elixir and its severe treatment but beautiful result. She spoke trying to make them understand, damn it! But Jumin’s expression never changed, Yoosung’s eyes were wide and Luciel couldn’t look at her (perhaps because he couldn’t accept that she cared more about Saeran than he did). Nina refused to look at her as well, focusing on serving tea to everyone. 

 Then it was a silence, their expression the same, until her cousin spoke. 

 

 “But…” He started, trying to make some excuse, surely. “No. Someone must have make her! Rika…”

 “You don’t think I’m capable, Yoosung? I’ve always tell you that I wanted to help people.” Her words seemed to horrify him. 

 “We don’t want to send you to prison.” Jumin clarified, but the way Luciel looked at her seemed to say the opposite. “There’s this clinic in Alaska…”

 “Alaska?!” Yoosung exclaimed.

 

 What was worse? Being locked up in a prison or in a clinic? Both options scared her, but she would not beg! Even if she wanted to disappear, to go back to her believers in that wonderful place she’d created!  However, she couldn’t and that filled her with both sorrow and anger. 

 

 “No, no! I… “ She, what? It wasn’t as if she could run away and no matter what she said, they wouldn’t understand! 

 

 Yoosung stood up and went to her side, placing his arm around her protectively. She couldn’t help the joy she felt at seeing Nina’s sad eyes when she saw them. Even if she didn’t dislike her, she couldn’t really forgive her for taking her role in the group.

 Looking at the people in front of her, she repeated the same mantra.  _ She would not beg. _  Still, Rika needed to do something, to think about an escape before it was too late! She needed… Yes. 

 

 “It’s okay, Yoosung.” She said with a warm smile. “I do need help! But I’ve also broken the laws of this land and they’d like to punish me.”

 “No one will do that! I won’t let them.” Her cousin promised. How sweet! Rika knew he meant it, but he was  _ weak _ ; he couldn’t protect her. 

 “I agree with you, Jumin. I just ask for one thing.”

 “What?”

 

 Rika smiled widely, as she replied. 

  “I won’t be leaving now. Not until the birth.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this fic is cursed, lmao. I mean, I went to use someone elses's laptop so I could write with a good keyboard. Guess what? It just... delete almost 2k of words. Just because! And it did it from the beginning, for some reason, I could only save a few hundred words. that's why the beginning is so awkward, I apologise for that. If there's something you don't understand, just let me know. 
> 
> P.S Beta reader? Don't know her (but I wish I did.)

 Everyone seemed to think the same, but each for a different idea. No matter what, she was the first one to spoke and say what everyone was thinking.

 

 “No.” Nina said, loud and clear, everyone looking at her.

 

 But if there was someone who still felt conflicted, well, he was to speak as well... Would he? Because Rika was waiting and he didn't know where to look nor what to say.

 

 “Yoosung?” She asked in the most fragile voice she could act, feeling a sense of accomplishment when he flinched, more turned than before.

 “Jumin.” He called, even if he was looking at nobody in particular. “What do you suggest?”

 “Jumin?” Luciel asked before Rika could.

 “He is the most practical, the less… Affected, let's say.”

 

 The eldest man frowned at that, but said nothing about it.

 

 “V is moving out in a couple of days. Rika can stay in my building, where you used to live.”

 

 It took a moment, Yoosung seemed to be thinking deeply. His tired features revealed that he made a choice; not the one expected by her.

 

 “Okay.” He muttered, as he nodded.

 

 The blonde one could barely believed what she was hearing, but showed no sign of anger. Just disappointment.

 

 “I see.”

 

 Yoosung looked ashamed at that. _Good_.

 

 “We’ll visit!” He hurried to say, but by Nina’s look there wasn't any ‘ _we_ ’.

 

 Rika said nothing after that. Did the really think it could be that easy? Well, let them think that then!

 Thus, she agreed with everything the said. The next day she was already leaving, her cousin decided to accompany her; Nina simply said goodbye. So Rika hugged her, feeling it delightful when her whole body tensed at her touch.

  _Just you wai_ _t_.  

  


* * *

  
  


  The next few weeks had been terribly stressful for Yoosung. Not only had his cousin moved out, but he also had his surgery mere days afterwards. That, he did it mostly because of his wife; he wasn't a good husband, after all. He thought he was but when he (finally!) noticed how little she smiled lately, how pale she looked, he realised it. Because he loved his cousin, thus he focused on her. He swore, though, that that had never been his intention. Did it matter?

 To make matter even worse, Seven ( _Saeyoung_ ?) told him who his brother really was. After he processed everything, it took all of his willpower not to break his nose. Of course, Nina noticed and stopped him before he could do it. Saeran wasn’ t the same than before , he’d say, he _knew_ he wouldn't hurt her. Still, Yoosung had trouble forgiving him. They hadn’t spoken ever since.

 

 “I know what Saeran did but… I’m more upset a Saeyoung for lying.” Nina admitted one afternoon over dinner. “Is that wrong?”

 

 He understood what she was saying and the truth was, he felt he same. After all, Nina told him about Seven’s twin and he seemed… nice, if just a bit broken. Even after everything that happened, Yoosung pitied him.

 

 “Have you forgiven him? Saeran?”

 

 Nina opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again. She seemed to think well what to answer.

 

 “The hacker used to be someone without a face, nothing but a villain.” She looked upset, which made him feel a bit ashamed as he was the one bringing up the topic. However, it was needed o be brough. “It's strange, because he is older than me but I felt as if I was taking care of a child. And I know, I know…”

 

 Now there were tears, so he reached for his wife, placing an arm around her shoulder.

 

 “Stupid hormones.” She apologised. “I’m sorry.”

 “What for?” He asked, suddenly.

 “He hurt you!”

 “If you forgive him, then so will I.”

 

 Nina just shook her head. It wasn't a ‘no’, though, just an ‘I’ll need time’. Obviously, yoosung understood, how could he not when he still believed in Rika after everything the said. She needed help, yes, but he refused to believe she was the only one to blame here.

 

  “We should start getting the nursery ready, right?” She asked between his arms, making him forget about everything that wasn't them. At least for one moment.

  “I have a few ideas.” He replied with a smile.

 

 It had been rough, but he expected nothing less. A first he thought of riding the car the fastest he could and hit it against a wall, just end it there. Well, from time to time, his mind went there but the man could never go through it. With the money he stole from his brother, Saeran rented a shitty room for a month before ending up sleeping in the car. Even so, he wasn’t as bad as he could be, everything considered. After all, he had bought some clothes and he had enough money to go to a launder or somewhere to get himself cleaned (sometimes, just a McDonald’s bathroom).

 Then what? He missed his life at Mint Eye’s, he missed Nina and, damn, he also missed his twin brother. Still, he’d rather die than going back… Right? Well, of course! He hated him! Or so he  thought, he wasn’t so sure anymore. His hatred and desire to get revenge wasn't as relevant anymore. Just in case, he’d saved a few numbers - just two - in the cell phone he bought after throwing out the one his brother gave to him. He had also bought a charger to keep in the car.  

 Saeran didn't think (as usual), he just dialed. It barely rang twice before someone answered; well, in a way, because that someone didn't say anything. Could she know?

 

 “I know I’m not…” He stopped for a moment, the man wasn't used to talk anymore. Just from time to time, when ordering food. But a conversation? “It meant so much to me, I felt…” _loved_.

 

 But he couldn’t say it. Not because the words couldn’t leave his lips, but because she hung up and that… Well, of course she did! Saeran had been gone for a while now and she had people she loved around her. Moreover, she was going to have a baby, of course her mind was elsewhere! Of course she didn't’ care, he knew that. Well, if he knew, then why did he feel a lump on his throat? Why were his eyes burning? Whatever, he understood.

 Perhaps his brother would react the same way, but perhaps… What? Even if he wouldn't, Saeran hated him, right? Not as much as before, which made him even angrier.

 What was he supposed to do? For a moment he thought about looking for Rika, ask her what to do next; she’d know. However the thought lasted a second inside his mind, before realising he didn't want that; he didn't’ want to see her.

  
  


 All things considered, Nina knew it wasn't Jaehee’s fault. After all, she had to sign a contract and, well, Nina had kept a few secrets of her own.

 

 “You're one of my best friends, Jaehee.” She explained over tea. “No more secrets.”

 

 That meant for both of them, she knew, her friend just gave a solemn nod. It was a promise, they knew, so the topic wasn’t brought much after that.

 Sometimes she asked how Rika was doing, but there wasn’t much Nina could tell. As much as she wanted to deny it, she didn’t actually care for her cousin in law; she was leaving in a few months to another country, without suffering any consequence for her actions. Still, she was leaving. Good, Nina didn’t want Rika near her family.

 Besides she had another more important thing to worry about, her pregnancy. It seemed like she finally could enjoy it! Just focusing on the things left to be done and nothing else. Speaking of which, if everything went well, she'd be giving birth in ten weeks.

 It was then when her phone rang, an unknown number showing in her cell phone. Suddenly, everything felt cold, she had this strange feeling… But she still took he call. Well, in a way, because she placed the phone next to her ear and said nothing. She noticed Jaehee looking a her worriedly, she heard her say her name. Still, all that mattered was the one on the other side of the phone, who wasn't talking either. Just as she was about to hang up, he spoke.  

 Nina tried to answer, but every word was trapped behind her lips. It was _him_ ! And she wanted to speak, to _yell_ at him, for not telling the truth, for hurting them, for leaving… And yet, she couldn't. So, she just hung up.  

 

 “What's wrong?” Someone asked. Was it…? No, it was Jaehee. Still, she couldn't bring herself to answer even then.

 

 Suddenly, she felt a pain in her stomach that came just as it went. And yet, it made her feel weak. Or was hearing his voice?  Whatever it was, she felt dizzy. As if trying to protect both herself and her baby, she placed her hand protectively over her belly.

 

 “Nina!” Her friend said sanding up. here were people staring at them, but her mind was elsewhere at that moment.

  “I’m fine.” She answered, even if she was sweating and her hands were shaking.  

  “You don't look fine.” Jaehee said frowning, worry shown in her features.

 

 Even so, Nina shook her head slowly, as if not waiting to add a headache to the mix. Strangely, it seemed as if the pain reminded her of the inevitable, the birth. She knew she wanted all of her friends to meet the baby, _all_ of them. She was so tired.

 

 “Maybe we should go.” Jaehee said, as Nina didn't answer.

 “I’m… It doesn't hurt anymore.” She replied, and it was the truth. But she knew her friend was right, it  was for the best to go and rest .

 

  But first…

* * *

 

 His life had been just an emotionless state of mind. Everything was mechanical; waking up, eating if he felt like it, taking a shower (if he had the energy for it) and work in whatever he could. Then go to sleep, well, sometimes; and most of the time he slept for a few hours in front of his computers and woke up feeling sore.

 The few times he felt like being social, he spoke to Jumin, Zen or Jaehee; no one else. It was his own fault, he knew that, he was finally paying for his sins. Even so, he wanted everything to be as before; to joke with yoosung, with Nina, to have his brother here. Perhaps they'd done something horrible in their past lives, to live like ha. Well, it wasn't as if he’d been completely innocent in his life, either.

 Perhaps it was he lack of sleep, or he fac ha he hadn't eaten anything in the da. But someone sent a text and, if he was reading the letters in the cellphone’s screen right, it was Nina.

 

 [Nina Kim]: He called.

 

 That was the only thing it said, then it was followed b a set of numbers… everything was  pointing a the same direction, but he was still afraid of misinterpreting things. What if the text was not meant for him; he couldn't call and ge his heart broken again.

 

 [Saeyoung]: Is it Saeran?

 

 He had to ask! Because if he wasn't, if he wasn't…

 But no answer came. Well, not a written one, as his cell phone rang once more. A call, this time.

 

 “Nina…” he said, before being interrupted.

 “No, listen.” She said, her voice sounding as if she had ran a marathon. “Fix that! This, all of this, fix it! You…”

 

Then it was silence again, almost, as he could still hear her heavy breathing on the other side of the phone. Fix it… How should he even start? Talking to Saeran? Apologising to them? Even though he already did that? Well, it wasn't as if it had been enough.

 

 “What?” He asked, his mind confused by the lack of sleep and food.

 “Call him. I… He must be scared.”

 “You… still care?” that was a surprise, to say the least.

 

For a moment there was no answer, perhaps thinking her answer carefully.

 

 “I do.” She finally said. That and nothing else.

 “I see.” There were many things he wanted to say, and yet found himself speechless.

 “We’ll talk later.” With that, Nina hung up.

 

 He’d been waiting for so long, the weeks seeming years. Even then, Saeyoung couldn't bring himself to act, to apologise once more and give Nina (and yoosung) a better explanation, to speak with his brother. Surely, Saeran wouldn't want to hear from him anyway.

 Why did he feel so tired out of sudden?

  
  


 The moment Nina arrived at her apartment, she almost threw herself over the sofa, but because of obvious reasons, she didn't. She just laid there, slowly, as Lisa passed by.

 

 “Nina?” She heard her husband calling from another room. His surgery had been a few days before, so he had to spend most of his time inside.  

 “Yeah.” Nina replied tiredly, as she felt so drained about what happened less than an hour before.

 

 Obviously, her husband noticed.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked the moment he walked into the living room.

 

 Was she? Her silence was answer enough.

 

“Tell me.”

 

And so she did, from Saeran’s call to the pain she felt afterwards; physical and emotional.

 

 “Haven't he done enough?! All he did was upset you!” He said livid, before taking a deep breath and looking a his wife again. “Are you sure you're better now?”

 “... No.” She finally answered, feeling a lump on her throat. Yoosung waited for her to elaborate. “This isn't right. I don't want to… Why can’t it be like before? Nobody even use the messenger anymore!”

 

 Yoosung sighed, as he sat near her. Nina knew it was also difficult for him, even worse! No matter what she thought of Rika, her husband truly cared for her and it hurt him knowing that sooner than later she’d leave. Even so, the prospect of their little family getting bigger made it impossible to be completely sad.

 

 “I miss them.”

 “Who?”

 “Everyone.”

 

 He looked at floor, caresing Lisa’s fur.

 

 “Me too.” He finally admitted. “But I still feel betrayed. More for you than me.”

 “Me?” She asked, confused.

 “He could have hurt you, Seven knew that.” He answered with a frowned, not used to using Seven’s real name.

 

 Yes, he knew, that was why he was wear the first time she went there. Afterwards, he began to trust his twin. Had that been reckless? Perhaps, but he was right;  Saeran never disrespected her, not really. Sure, at first he barely acknowledge her presence, but he did the same with Saeyoung.

 

 “I know that he hurt you and, if I had been there with you that day, he would have hurt me too. I know what happened with V, but… ” And she wasn't sure if she could forgive Saeran for that, but also knew that it wasn't entirely his fault. “You know what Rika did.”

 “I’m sure she…”

 “What, yoosung?” She asked tiredly. “I know it upsets you, but she did it, no one forced her. Knowing what you know now, would you have trusted her?”

 

 For a moment it seemed like he was about  to say something, but he didn't. So, she spoke again.

 

 “I’m not sure if I can forgive him for lying and I hate what Saeran did to you. But I don't hate _him_ ; I don't think Saeran would ever hurt me, either.”

 “You're too good.” He replied tenderly, almost sad.

 “Could you really forgive Saeran? Or Saeyoung?” She asked desperate.

 “For what he did to me? I forgave Saeran a while ago.” He admitted to her surprise. “I’m more disappointed than angry at this point.”

  “Tell him that!”

  “One day, just not now.”

 

 In the end, that was all that mattered. He’d be read one day, she seemed to be ready now.

 

* * *

 

 Surprising even himself, Saeyoung took a nap after his talk with Nina. he was _fine_ and the relief that washed over him made him almost passed out. Could be sleeping for ten hours be considered nap? Afterwards, he had a long and hot shower, feeling his muscles relaxing after… God, how long?

 He looked a his cellphone, there was a text from her, a phone number. _Saeran_.

 

 [Saeyoung]: Let me know if you need anything, brother.

 

 After all, he was most used no seeing his twin than actually being with him. Wasn't it painful? Of course it was, but knowing he was well enough, well, maybe Saeyoung's life wasn’t completely worthless; maybe there wasn’t any need to do anything drastic. He remember saying it once, but no exactly when, that Saeran gave his life a meaning. Had he listened? Probably no, but he still wanted his twin to know that.

 For the first time in forever, he decided to cook something. It wasn't anything fancy, but his stomach couldn't handle it either.  

 He almost ignored when his cellphone made a sound, a message had been received. After all, he doubted it was from one of friends (the few he still got, for some reason) and least of it his brother. Then another beep, then another. Almost afraid, he went to reach for it. There were a few messages from… Nina. His hands began to shake when he clicked on it.

 

[Nina Kim]: It may take some time from him.

[Nina Kim]: But I forgive you.

 

 She… forgave him? Did that mean?

 

 [Saeyoung]: Are we still friends then?

 

 The answer came quickly.

 

 [Nina Kim]: We are.

 

 The redhead didn't know how much he needed to hear (read?) that, until he did. Even if his heart broke when Saeran left, he never cried. Then why was he crying now? Why did he fall on his knees, relieved to the point of exhaustion? Had he really hold his breath until that day? It certainly felt like it, because for the first time since forever, everything was fine. Being able to breathe made him light from the head, yes, he was going to pass out. Before he knew it, he was lying on the floor; his body had finally given up.

 He wasn't sure how long he lied there, but he was certain of one thing; he had collapsed. Ever limb hurt, as if he had been in the same position for a long time. With a grunt, he sat down, almost scared of throwing up if he moved too fast. It was then he realised he still had his cellphone on his hand, which he then left it on the floor. Moving his numb fingers, Saeyoung saw a red light blinking on the mobile’s screen. Was it Nina again? The moment he unlocked it, he realised it was… He replied? He replied! In the end, he did move fast and it felt as if his head were about to break in half; and he didn't care. Except that he was having trouble reading it, each letter making less sense than the ones before.

 Until the did.

 

 [unknown]: They found me.

 

* * *

  


  “It’s you.” A man in his thirties said, his eyes as wide as they could be.

 

 At first, he didn't realise the man was talking about him; so he just ignored. And yet, he kept on looking at him, almost in a trance.

 

 “What?” he replied annoyed.

 

 Generally, it didn't bother him when people stared. After all, he did have a terrible aspect with that greasy, badly cut red hair; those dark marks under his eyes, those dangerous eyes; his sickly features. But that man was staring, really staring with such fascination. It frustrated him, scared him…

 

 “It's you!” He repeated with a twisted smile, tears falling from his eyes.

 

 Yes, Saeran was definitely scared. He'd never show it, though.

 

 “I don't know you.” He replied, already walking to his car.

 “Mr. Ray…”

 

 His legs stopped short, for a moment so did his heart. A believer! That was his chance, he could… He could…

 

 “You're mistaken.” He said as he continued walking.

 

 For a moment, that was, until he felt a big hand grabbing his fragile wrist.

 

 “You've seem to forgotten! Come with me, it's not too late yet!”

 “Let go of me!” He growled, trying to break free from him. But all he did was hurting himself in the process.

 

 Gosh, he was so _weak_. As he struggled to get free, his cellphone fell to the concrete floor, a terrible crack making both of them to look at it. Before he could do anything (as if it were an option), the man grabbed it without letting him go. Damn, he was so strong!

 

 “Why are you in contact with one of Mint Eye’s enemies, sir?” He asked softly as he looked at it, but his tone was dangerous.

 

 As if it were possible, Saeran grew paler. What was he talking about? Did he… Find Nina’s number? But she hasn't been considered an enemy in a long time! Savior resented her, they knew, but she wasn't considered a danger for their home. Unless… Was it Seyoung? But how…? Of course, it made sense. Still, he thought she wouldn't care. Well, maybe she didn't, but she did care about his brother.

 

 “I'm not.” he replied confident. “In fact, I'm not even sure what the hell you're looking at. I don't know who the hell you are either, you freak!”

 

 But he knew, didn't he? Saeran remembered his voice, not his face. After all, he remember every voice when they chant as they held him, drugged him. That believer, he left bruises on his arms; no matter how gentle he thought he was being. Afterwards, he addressed him as a superior. Still, no one was above Rika and if she said to make him drink the elixir…  

 That _bastard_.

 As if a strong force possessed him out of sudden, he moved his head fast enough to hit the man’s nose with his forehead. A sickening crack could be heard and Saeran wasn't sure if the smell of blood was only that man’s. The moment he let go of his wrist, the younger one almost fell; his legs shaking. He was going to run to his car, which wasn't close enough but his mind went elsewhere. His cellphone. Was he talking about Nina? If she was considered Mint Eye’s enemy, then she was in danger! He threw himself as fast as he could to the floor, to achieve it again. It was a dumb move, he knew it, but he just couldn't risk it! Saeran could grab it, but he couldn't do anything when that man threw himself towards him.

 

 “Let me go!” He yelled, as the older man pressed  Saeran’s face against the concrete.

 “No! You have o come with me! We have to…”

 “Hey!” Someone shouted.  

 

 As if nothing had ever happened, Saeran stopped feeling that weigh over him. Onl to be replaced by different voices and different hands. Were hey…? Yes, they wanted to destroy him!

 

 “Kid! Are you alright?” He heard someone said.

 

 He wasn’t a kid! He wasn’t alright…

 

 “Kid?”

 “Don’t touch me!”

 

 Saeran was shaking like a leaf, but he could still sit and grab his cellphone. There was dred blood on his face, not sure of who it belonged to. His legs didn't respond when he tried to stand up, so he took a good look to whoever had been speaking. A couple, a few years older at best. Did he really look that young? Those baggy clothes didn't help, that he was sure of.

 

 “Did he try to rob you?”

 “I…” Why was he answering? He looked over his phone, instead of them. So, he risked getting caught because of Luciel? Oddly enough that thought didn't infuriate him. “I have to go.”

 “Do you need a ride?” the woman asked, clearly worried. Why the thought of it made him want to cry?

  “I… No. thank you.”

  “Where are you going?”

 

 Saeran looked at the bloody and broken cellphone’s screen for a second, before replying to his brother.

 

 “I’m going home.”


End file.
